For Our Favorite Bennett Witch
by CheleOnRage712
Summary: I'm finally putting all my tumblr drabbles together. Though there is Klonnie and other pairings and other goodies, this is mostly showing my appreciation to the Bonnie Bennett character, since TVD didn't know how to do it right. Please enjoy! ;D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I promised to put all my tumblr drabbles together so people don't have search for them all. That and some of you guys don't have tumblr. These drabbles or one-shots were inspired by gifs or pictures that caught my eye on Tumblr. There's a fine mixture. Mostly klonnie and most of the klonnie are Pre Just Ours but there's some Stefonnie, Kennett, Binn (I think that's the name for Finn and Bonnie) and other little goodies. Hopefully this will hold you over until I finish the next chapter to Just Ours. I'll be posting them at least three at a time. Sometimes four.**

 **Please enjoy! I have tons more ;)**

 **Excuse any misspelling**

Eyes in the Photo

"When did you take this one, mommy?"

The youngest of the Bennett-Mikaelson children sat on her daddy's favorite comfy green chair as she looked through her mother's photos. She loved looking through her mommy's pictures. The Bennett witch rarely does it now but when she does, she always brought her little sweet pea along.

Bonnie turned her head from her camera and instantly smiled at the black and white photo her daughter held out to her.

"That's an old one. I've taken that way before I had any of you." She leaned down over Aurora to look at the picture. "Your daddy had this sudden urge to have adventure."

Aurora looked up at her mommy puzzled. "Why?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Just because." She slid behind her daughter and sat her on her lap. "We didn't really have responsibilities then. We traveled a lot. Your father took me to so many places around the world. Places I never imagined I would get to see. Beautiful places."

"Where was this taken?"

"That was taken in Siena, Italy." Bonnie leaned back in the chair letting her memories swarm her. "Daddy just got finished buying this painting he wanted for a long time."

"Is it a part of his special collection?"

"Mhmm. Right in his study downstairs. Ask daddy to show it to you later." The little girl nodded her head. "After he got the painting, we were going through the markets. I remember it being so lively. People were everywhere. Across from the markets farther away, there were bakeries, floral shops, and some restaurants. A lot of places. Right next to this one restaurant, I forgot the name, there was a live band in this square. The locals would sing and dance while others gathered around watching them."

"Did you dance, mommy?"

Bonnie nodded her head. "I did."

"Did daddy dance too?"

"Nope." Both mother and daughter frowned. "Daddy just watched."

"Party pooper."

"Pooper indeed." Bonnie kissed Aurora's dimpled cheek causing the four year old to giggle. "Daddy doesn't dance. He knows how, he just don't like to. Complete opposite from your Uncle Elijah."

"Uncle 'Lijah loves to dance, especially with me and Aunt Gigi."

Aurora stared back down at the picture of her father. "He looks handsome."

"Very." Bonnie leaned over Aurora shoulder to stare at her husband's eyes. Even through a photo the man had a way to grab onto her soul. "I loved that morning." She whispered. "The sun was out. There was a nice breeze…" Bonnie shook her head as she bit her bottom lip. Her finger ran lightly over Klaus' face. "Everything… Everything about that day was magical."

Aurora's attention was pulled away from the photo when she heard her mother's soft voice. Her sapphire eyes stared at emerald ones moving steadily over the picture. The little Bennett-Mikaelson could tell her mommy was remembering something, something important. It was an copious amount of moments on that particular day her mother cherished greatly. And as she remembered, Aurora could see the look her mommy gives everytime she sees her daddy.

"It was just fantastic." Bonnie sniffed then grinned down at her daughter.

"So when did you take the picture?"

"We were walking through the back streets. It was away from the crowd but we could still hear the music playing. It was just muffled." Bonnie hummed the tune rocking back and forth. "Run away with me in the moonlight." She sung softly. "Run away with me tonight. Run away with me and hold me tight."

Aurora loved when her mother sing, especially to her. "I like it."

"I do too." Bonnie cleared her throat before she continued. "Anyway, I saw someone selling jewlery. I went to buy some while daddy waited for me across the street. I was coming back to him to finish our walk and then…I froze."

Aurora pinched her eyebrows together. "Why?"

"You know I can't really explain it." The Bennett-Mikaelson witch chuckled lightly. "He was leaning against the backdoor of this old antique shop looking at something or thinking of something." Her eyes glazed over reminiscing that exact moment. He was wearing a white crisp dressed collar shirt with black suspenders over his shoulders that held up his grey slacks. He had knit jacket matching his slacks and expensive black Italian shoes. Hair was long and slicked back. She remembered running her fingers through it that very night as he laid on her naked breast after he ravished her. He was so handsome. "Whatever it was, he was completely at peace. He was…" Bonnie huffed and sucked her teeth feeling flustered with herself that she couldn't find the right words. "I can't tell you how it was in words because…I just can't explain it." She finally gave up.

Aurora turned from her mother to the photo in her hands trying to see what her mother was seeing.

"All I knew was I had to capture this because I knew I won't be able to see it again for a long while." Bonnie pulled her daughter more to her and leaned her cheek on Aurora's chocolate curls. "So, I grabbed my camera ready to take it. Soon as I was about to click away, your father turned to me and my heart just stopped."

Warmth and love filled her heart as the words continued to pour out of her. "I was breathless. Absolutely breathless." Bonnie rubbed her thumb over Klaus' face. "Though his face was stoic and ready, his eyes were still unguarded. They still held that contentment he had from before. And I snapped the picture." Bonnie kissed the top of Aurora's head. "Though you can barely see how soft his eyes were, it's there if you look closely. It's my favorite picture out of all the pictures I've taken. You know how daddy hates taking pictures."

"Then what happened?" Aurora questioned not wanting the story to end.

"Then he walked over to me, took my camera and placed it in my bag, he kissed me gently on my lips then took my hand into his and we danced."

Aurora turned fully to her mommy wrapping her arms around her neck excited to hear more. "You were dancing?"

"We danced in the middle of the street."

"Was daddy a good dancer, mommy?"

"I was a great dancer." Klaus entered the room walking towards them. "Superb even."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "He was alright."

Klaus placed a hand over his heart. "You hurt me, love." When stood in front of his two favorite girls, he kissed his daughter and wife hello. He was about to move away until he caught the black and white photo of him being held tightly in his daughter's hand. "Bonnie, I told you to get rid of that horrid picture."

"And I told you no." Bonnie batted back.

Klaus pouted. "We'll talk about this later."

"I don't know why. I'm not getting rid of that photo, Nik."

"We'll see about that."

"We will."

"Anyway," Klaus turned away from his irritating beautiful wife to the bundle in her arms. "Hayley is downstairs with Oliver. She wanted to take you to the swa-"

"Nik -" Bonnie warned.

"- a fine outing." Klaus corrected himself. "Lucas and Henrik are with Hope. They wanted to have a late lunch together. Hayley wants you to come along."

"Mommy can I?" Aurora turned to Bonnie with her big eyes filled with hope.

"Of course you can." Bonnie kissed cheeks before letting her little girl go. "Make sure you bring your backpack with you and bring your little napkins for your nose." Bonnie called after her daughter as she sprint down the hall and stairs to meet her godmother and god brother. "And make sure you wear your jean jacket!" Mother and father chuckled hearing a long sigh and little footsteps coming back up the steps.

When she heard the group downstairs say their goodbyes and door close, only then the couple of twenty years glared meanly at each other.

"Burn the picture."

"No."

Outside the Bennett-Mikaelson Tudors home, Hayley was walking hand and hand with her munchkins to her truck.

"So here's the deal, pups. I need to do a little shopping before we go to the park. We go to the park, then meet up with Jackson to meet with Hope and the boys for lunch at the cottage, then later movies and ice cream. How does that sound?"

"Ice cream first." Ollie jumped beside his mother.

"No. Ice cream comes later." Hayley opened the car door. "Get in, pup." Oliver hopped in and sat in his car seat to be buckled in.

Aurora went to step in the truck but stopped remembering something. "Can I get something from the house?"

"Hurry up, Little Bit. We got to go."

Aurora ran back in the house as fast as her little feet could carry her and hurried up the steps to her parents room. She wanted to show Ollie the picture of her daddy.

When Aurora came to her mommy and daddy's room she did not enter. In front of the little Bennett-Mikaelson her parents were dancing in the middle of the floor. Her mother's head was lying in the crook of her father's neck with her arms wound tightly around her husband's waist. Her father swayed them slowly back and forth humming the same song she heard moments ago from her mommy.

"Run away with me in the moonlight…run away with me tonight…"

Aurora didn't know how long she was watching them but hearing her godmother call for her got her attention. She caught sight of the picture on the green cushion chair. Quietly she grabbed the picture as her parents continued swaying to father's soft raspy voice serenading his little witch.

Before turning away to leave, she caught Klaus giving a half sleeping Bonnie a kiss on her forehead whispering words the little girl didn't understand.

However, what she did understand was that her mommy and daddy loved each other.

Aurora giggled at the thought. "Very much."

 **Reviews are welcomed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Anyone who knows me, know I HATE TVD Damon. There are many occasions I wanted him to die. However, there are very few (and I do mean very few) authors on that I can enjoy Damon's character growth and the blossoming of Bamon. Those few authors who I follow inspired me to do some Bamon friendship drabbles.**

 **Enjoy :)**

"Oh come on, Bonnie!" Damon called out to a very pissed off Bennett witch. "You can't ignore me forever."

Bonnie continued to ignore the annoying vampire in the moving car and kept walking.

"Bonnie…Bonnie…Bon Bon, please." The witch still ignored him. He didn't like it when she didn't talk to him. Maybe a day or two, a week tops, but not a whole month! "Will you just stop for a minute and talk to me. I'm wasting gas."

Bonnie scoffed at him but said nothing else. The only thing that changed was the increase of her walking pace.

"Bonnie, could you please just talk to me." He whined. She hated when he did that. "It was an accident."

Okay…maybe almost lighting her current boyfriend on fire wasn't an accident but she didn't have to know that.

"Bonnie, I'll make it up to you. I'll even apologize to Frodo."

"His name is Fredrick."

"Whatever." He waved his hand dismissively. As if he cared what the prick name was.

Damon didn't like him and sure as hell didn't like him taking all of Bonnie's time from him. Whenever he and Bonnie talk on the phone, Fredrick would call. Every time he wanted to go out, her and Fredrick already had plans. Fredrick. Fredrick. Fredrick. Frodo. Frodo. Frodo. He wanted that little punk gone. But first he had to do damage control.

"I'll say sorry to him. Whatever you want I'll do it." He stopped his corvette. "Are you done being mad at me?"

Bonnie placed her hand on her hips staring down at her best friend. His light blue eyes were pleading with her. Her heart clenched painfully seeing the sadness in them. That bastard.

That depends." She started. "Are you done being an ass to my boyfriend?"

"…."

Goodbye, Damon."

"Oh come on. You didn't give me a chance to answer. Bonnie!"

 **Reviews are welcomed :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Did he send you?" The look on her beautiful face wore a deep scowl as she came out the grille. "Did he send you to come all the way from New Orleans to Mystic Falls just to come get me? Because if he did -"

"Bonnie dearest I adore you and I admire your resolve, but if you do not leave with me right now -"

"Then what? What will you do, Elijah? You will force me to go back with you? Is that it?" The witch hands clenched at her sides trying to calm her shaking. "You would do that, Elijah?"

The Original brown eyes softened staring at the woman in front of him. "I would never." Elijah said sincerely. "If you wish not to go with me, I would not force you, Bonnie. You know that."

Bonnie stared at him closely reading him carefully. She believed his words. That was more than what she could say about Klaus. "Good." She turned away from the vampire heading towards her car.

She left New Orleans and now she was leaving Mystic Falls. At home, Damon was already packing their bags. She only came to Mystic Falls to retrieve some things and say goodbye. Damon being Damon invited himself to come along. Bonnie wanted a new start. After all she been through, she deserved it.

"However," Elijah called out to Bonnie halting her steps. "If I leave here without you make no mistake Niklaus will come for you." The lightness in his tone he had once before grew serious and unfeeling. Her heart began to race and blood was shushing to her head. "And when he comes for you he will not leave nor would he let you leave."

Bonnie slowly turns around to face him. "You have some nerve -"

"And he will certainly not let Mr. Salvatore interfere." Elijah interrupted her as plucked a piece of lint from his coat. "So you see it would be most beneficial for everyone if you willingly come with me." He took a step closer and Bonnie took a step back. "Come with me Bonnie. Don't make this harder than it should be."

"I'm not doing anything." Bonnie shook her head. "It's you. It's your family. It's Klaus that's making everything difficult!" Bonnie chest began to heave and chest burned from the frosty morning air. "I'm leaving."

"Bonnie if you get in that car you are initiating pestilence…a plague so vile and deadly upon this place and any other place you might deem safe to rest your head." Elijah watched furious green orbs glazed over in uncontrollable fear. "Niklaus will not rest until you're by his side. He will tear everything and anyone apart to get to you. Family. Friends. Neighbors. He will drown cities in blood and fire, Bonnie."

It wasn't a threat. No, he would never threaten her. He was only telling a simple fact. A fact that Bonnie feared and knew was true. She couldn't stand it and she couldn't stand him. She would not let the hybrid win.

"I am not going back!" Bonnie spoke harshly but her voice was shaking. She blinked back unshed tears. She refused to let them fall. Not for him. Not for Klaus. "I'm done."

Elijah's lips pulled into a sad smile. He felt sorry for the Bennett witch. She didn't know what world she was entering into when she was younger. She was sufficient, strong, and sassy but she was in love and naive. Now older, the Bennett had grown wiser and eyes have seen everything. The once light and beautiful world she had known was nothing more than darkness and ruin.

"I'm done, Elijah."

"Unfortunately…" Elijah opened the black passenger car door. "He is not." The Original felt Bonnie's rage and magic pulse around him. Though he felt the maddening essence, he simply ignored it. "Now," He turned back to the seething witch. "Shall we?"

 **Reviews are welcomed :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Bonnie! Bonnie!"

The witch hastily left her bedroom she shared with Klaus as she quickly threw on her leather jacket. Bonnie was down the stairs in record time. Her hand was on the brass doorknob when she heard Klaus call her name again.

She looked up seeing the king himself at the top of the staircase with a murderous glare.

"Don't you dare walk out the door!"

The command made Bonnie skin bristle. Her hand squeezed tightly around the doorknob. It took everything in her not to scream. She was too busy holding herself together and keeping her tears at bay.

"We're not done."

"Oh yeah?" Bonnie was proud of herself that her voice didn't break. She wouldn't give Klaus that power over her no matter how much she loved him. She was Bonnie Bennett and she'd be damn to let any man rule over her. Not even the horrid king himself. Bonnie opened the front door. "Well, I am. I'm done, Klaus."

"Bonnie!" Klaus vamped down the stairs to catch her but a hand stopped him from reaching her. Bonnie was gone.

Klaus whipped around seeing it was Elijah and still having a hold of his hand. "Do you still want that limb?"

"Niklaus." The Original said in a warning tone.

Klaus snatched his hand away. "Stay out of it."

"I have been staying out of it for years but this time I must intervene." Elijah stuffed his hand in his pant pocket. "Bonnie has been my responsibility since Sheila's passing. I've watched her. I've protected her. I've cared for her."

"Is there a point you're trying to make, brother?" Klaus sneered.

Elijah stepped within Klaus' personal space almost budding noses. "I never wanted you with Bonnie." He admitted lowly. "I told you I didn't and I told you not to, but you did it anyway." He shrugged his shoulder. "So, I left it alone. Bonnie was old enough to make her own decisions. I have enough respect for her to let her make her own choices even if I didn't agree with them." He tilted his head dangerously to the side. "However, it does not mean that I won't step in when needed to be."

"What my wife and I do is none of your business."

"Everything that has to do with my little one is my business, Niklaus." The Original's eyes narrowed menacingly. "I told you then and I will tell you again." His shoulders rolled back and back straighten slightly towering over the hybrid. "Do not hurt, Bonnie."

Rage ignited in Klaus. "I'm warning -"

Elijah shoved his brother back hard against the wall pointing his finger in his face as if he was disciplining a child. "No, I''m warning **you**." The coldness from his words seeped into Klaus' marrow. This was not the noble stag he was used to, but a completely different creature entirely. "Do. Not. Hurt. Her." He said lowly. "Or I swear it on our family name, I will take her from you and make it so you'll never see her again."

Klaus' hands clenched tightly beside him unable to say or do anything. He watched Elijah turn his back from him heading towards the door his wife left out of moments ago.

"Bonnie will be staying at my loft. I will be staying here at the compound for the time being. Her clothes and other belongings will be picked up around eight in the morning." Elijah picked a piece of lint off his black wool trench coat. "I will see to it they'll be let in," He looked up at the furious hybrid. "And let out." Elijah opened the front door. "Goodnight, brother."

Soon as Elijah closed the door, he could hear the blood curdling roar from the beast of New Orleans and every piece of furniture being destroyed.

Now, he needed to see his little one.

 **Reviews are welcomed :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Have I mentioned how much I LOVE Stefonnie? Like LOOOOOOOVE. Comes second after Klonnie.**

"Stop it!"

"What?"

"Stop it, Stefan."

"What? What am I doing, Bonnie?"

"You're making that face?"

Stefan scoffed. "What face?"

"That face you're making right now. That "I'm handsome, look at me and my strong face bone structure as I make love to you with my eyes while having a smile on my face, so I can get what I want" face. That face." She pointed her finger in a accusing manner. She knew her vampire's scheme.

"Bonnie -"

"No, Stefan. That is the last brownie. You ate the rest of them by yourself. That one is mine."

"But Bonnie -"

"No." The Bennett witch turned away from her vampire boyfriend continuing her English paper.

"Bonnie…Bonnie…Bonnie would you turn around and look at me please."

"No." She continued her typing.

"Why not?"

"Because you still have that face on."

"I don't."

"You're lying."

"I don't! I promise."

Bonnie breathed heavily finally letting up. Soon as she turned around, she slammed her laptop closed, stood from the couch, and walked out the living room. He was still making that damn face!

The Salvatore was holding his stomach as he laughed. He knew his girlfriend couldn't stand that face. When he does it, he most likely gets what he wants and Bonnie knows it. And now to claim his prize.

"Bonnie…can I have the last brownie?"

"Eat it, Stefan!" She yelled from upstairs. "And let that be the last thing you get from me. I hope you choke." He didn't flinch when he heard the door slam shut. She was pissed and Stefan was going to make it up to her. But first…

Stefan bit into the moist chocolate caramel drizzled brownie and held back a moan when the chocolatey goodness hit his tongue. "Oh sweet Jesus…save me." He muttered to himself.

He loved when Bonnie cooked. He loved it even more when she baked. Stefan made it his business to be in the kitchen when Bonnie cooked.

"Bonnie…" Stefan knocked on the door. After taking two bites, he made his way upstairs to check on his very peeved girlfriend. "Can I come in?"

"It's your room."

When Stefan walked in his room, Bonnie was lying on his bed flat on her stomach, faced buried in his pillow and laptop still closed.

Carefully not to damage the brownie and joust Bonnie of course, he slipped carefully beside the witch lying on his side. "I'm sorry."

"Liar." He heard her mumble.

The Salvatore body shook with quiet laughter. He leaned in to smother Bonnie with kisses over her neck and back. "I am sorry." He dipped his face next to hers on his pillow. He may or may not had pouted when he noticed the mass of her hair blocked her beautiful face. "I promise I won't make the face again."

Bonnie remained silent for a moment. "Promise?"

Stefan moved the blanket of mahogany hair from her face revealing her catlike green eyes he simply adored. "I promise."

"Okay." She smiled sleepily.

Stefan took a bite of the sinful brownie and held it out to Bonnie. "Here, bite. It's a peace offering." Bonnie leaned up to take a bite. "Kiss me, before the peace contract becomes void." He demanded.

Bonnie's laughter was muffled by Stefan's onslaught of kisses. After a few moments of tasting the witch and feeling her touches, the lone brownie was forgotten on the nightstand.

The Salvatore found something much sweeter to sink his teeth into.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ; )**

"I'm going to kill him."

Bonnie rolled her eyes before going back to reading her book. "Okay."

"I'm serious, Bonnie." The Original yelled from inside his closet. "I'm going to kill that insufferable dog."

Bonnie shut her book and sat it beside her. "What did he do now?"

"A better question would be what hasn't he done."

"Okay." Bonnie sighed resting her chin in her palm. "What hasn't he done?"

"Met his final death!" Kol stormed out his closet and threw his clothes on the bed.

Bonnie stared at the crumpled clothes for a moment then at Kol. "What are you doing?"

"What does it bloody look like, Bonnie!" The witch arched her brow. "Sorry. It's just…" He raked his fingers through his chocolate mane. "You know how he gets me. He's so…so…"

"Klaus?" Bonnie suggested with a grin hoping to lighten the mood.

"Don't make jokes."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Bonnie giggled. Kol frowned which only made her laugh more. "I'm serious." She pulled him by his back pocket to sit him down next to her. She kissed the spot under his ear then his lips lightly. "I'm sorry okay. Please don't leave."

Kol turned to see those sad green gem-like eyes pleading with him. Already he felt his resolve ebbing away. Damn this woman. "Bonnie, I -"

"Kol, you promised."

The Original suppressed his anger. "I know what I promised and I will keep it. Only for you. You do understand that, don't you?" Kol pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm only in this for you."

Bonnie snorted. "That makes me sound incredibly selfish."

She turned away from him but Kol caught her by her small chin in his hand to face him again. "Don't do that to me. You know I can't stand it." Pink lips pressed against hers softly but firmly. His little witch hummed savoring her vampire's taste. This woman was simply maddening."You deserve to be selfish. You have given so much to everyone without thinking of yourself. Your loyalty and love has no limit. Me," Kol stroked Bonnie's cheek with his thumb. "Loving you. Tasting you. Having you...is so much more than you ever could imagine." He rubbed pad of his thumb against her soft pink lips. He loved her lips. He couldn't help himself but to kiss them again. "Be selfish with me." He muttered brushing his lips with hers once again.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie sighed deeply as her guilt and insecurity crawled up her belly then settling in the middle of her chest. "Are you really sure? You could have anyone. Start a new life. I know you hate New Orleans and the only reason your here is because of me." She shook her head daring not to look into her lover's eyes. "You could go...if you wanted to. I would stop you."

"Stop this nonsense." Kol broke away but kept his forehead resting on Bonnie's. "I have nowhere else to be but be beside you. You have me Bonnie Bennett, tangled in your web and wrapped in your coils." Kol kissed her but nose easing his little witch somewhat. "I mean it. I'm in this. I want you always. You have to believe that, darling." Bonnie nodded her head understanding. "But Niklaus is working on my last nerve."

"I know it's not easy.

"Four Mikaelson men married to one woman? Don't be ridiculous, kitten. It's absolutely easy." Kol jibed sarcastically.

Bonnie pulled on his ear. "Stop it. Don't tease me."

It was true all four Original men were married to the Bennett witch. It was unconventional and unsettling to many, but they didn't care. They loved her fiercely as much as their little witch loved them. There was no way either of them was letting her go.

"Just stay, Kol. I'll speak with Klaus okay?" The Original said nothing. The Bennett witch pouted but then a smile formed on her lips. "You want to know something?" She asked with a hint of playfulness in her tone.

She slid herself on to Kol's lap. Kol immediately wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close leaving no space between them. He gave her a few kisses on her naked shoulder before he answered. "What is that, darling?"

"You are my favorite Mikaelson."

Kol smiled brightly and Bonnie swore her hear melted at the sight. "Is that right?" He asked as he slowly unbuttoned his little witch's shirt. "I'm your favorite?" He kissed her crooked chin then neck.

Bonnie's breath hitched as the Mikaelson fondled with her red laced covered breast. "Yes." She hissed when she felt his mouth covered her nipple.

"What is this nonsense about Kol being your favorite?"

Bonnie moaned hearing her other lover's voice. "Nik." She mewled.

"Now you call my name?" The hybrid strolled into the room. He felt the tightness in his jeans seeing Bonnie being pleasured. Her chocolate tresses fell over her shoulders and lips parted letting out the most sensual and erotic noises he ever heard in his thousand plus years. "I think you need to reevaluate your assumption, my little witch. Don't you agree, Elijah?"

Elijah came from behind Klaus already loosening his black tie. "I couldn't agree more, brother." He took Bonnie from Kol and into his arms. He needed to feel his woman. He hadn't seen her or touched her all day. The Original missed her. "How should we punish her?"

The Bennett witch shivered deliciously in Elijah's arms hearing the beast under the skin of the Noble Stag revealing itself.

"Come, come, come now dear brothers." Kol intervened. "There is no need to be jealous." His hands moved up Bonnie's thighs and up her back until he reached her shoulders. He slid the rest of Bonnie's blouse off her and let it fall to the floor. "Our little witch have good taste is all." A wiley grin stretched across his face. Kol kissed the middle of her back. "There's no need to punish her."

"I think there's needs be a compensation of some sort." Finn moved behind Bonnie letting his cold fingers feel her warm skin. "Don't you think so, Bonnie?"

Bonnie threw her head back to Finn's chest as Elijah feast on her ample breasts. "Please…" She groaned in pleasure.

"Please what, love?" Klaus stalked towards her. "Tell us what you want." He snatched the witch into his arms taking joy feeling her bare breast pressed against him. "Tell us what you need and I promise we'll give you everything you desire." And what he spoke was nothing but the truth. The Mikaelson men would do anything for their little witch. She was a goddess among them and she deserved to be waited on and worshipped. They didn't know how this beautiful creature came to love such monsters ever so deeply, but they never questioned it so deeply. They were greedy for her. They Original brothers loved her too much. They would be fools to let her go.

Heat course through Bonnie's veins. Everything on her body was on fire. She couldn't control herself when they all were near her, touching her, kissing her. Her chest pulled and tugged at the feeling of them around her. It was getting to hard to think. "Please..."

"Tell me what you want." The hybrid muttered against her lips."

"Everything." Bonnie gasped feeling Finn kissing and nipping her neck. "I want everything."

Klaus moved his lips over Bonnie's, devouring her essence. One moment she was standing, the next she was on the bed with Klaus on top of her.

"Then you have shall everything."

The Mikaelson men made sure to fulfill every aspect of that promise to their little wife.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Please enjoy :)**

 _ **By the time you read this letter, I am already sealed and dessicated in my coffin buried where our enemies can't reach me. I know I told you I would wait for you…but I couldn't. I couldn't let you sacrifice yourself again. You've done that enough. I have lived over a thousand years and your life is just now beginning. You deserve to live. You deserve to be happy. You fight so hard for the people you cherish and love. It was time for someone to fight for you, Bonnie Bennett. You are worth fighting a thousand wars. You are worth tearing through villages. You are worth ripping open the gates of the underworld. You. Are. Worth. It. You've always been. That is why I had to do what I had to keep you safe, to keep you living.**_

 _ **You might not understand this now, but you are too important to this world. The world need your light. The witches need your guidance. New Orleans needs its mother.**_

 _ **I know you are furious with me and might never forgive me, but you must know I had to do this. I had to do this for you, Bonnie.**_

 _ **By now the compound is being burned down and the Rogues are wrecking havoc in New Orleans. I made sure Marcel and Elijah took you far away. You and our family are safe. You and I will return to our home, but now isn't the time.**_

 _ **We weren't prepared for this war. I wasn't prepared for this war. I was ignorant to the dangers and manipulation. In turn, I miscalculated and because of that I made you available to my enemies. They knew how much you mean to me. They knew my heart didn't lie within my corpse, but within you. You are my heart personified, Bonnie. You are too precious to me. I couldn't let them have you. I wouldn't let them have you. I had to keep you safe, so I did the only thing that could make it so. I broke our bond.**_

 _ **I had your cousin and your mother unbind our bond.**_

 _ **It hurt. It hurt so much feeling our bond being stretched apart, then finally broken. It hurt even more when I felt you feeling our bond being broken. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I've put you through that horror by yourself. I left you alone then…and I'm leaving you alone now.**_

 _ **Please believe I did this for you. Though your ire and feeling of betrayal churns and twists as you read this letter, I hope one day you could see what I was trying to do. I never wanted to leave your side, not if I couldn't help it.**_

 _ **I only wanted to love you freely. I wanted to keep you close. I wanted to feel you for the rest of my undead life, but the fates had turned against me. But do not fret, my little witch. One day I will feel you, kiss you, love you once again. I will have you again and that will be the day we start our forever. But for now, I will have to remain in this dreamless rest. For now, I will have to wait to see the crinkle in your smiling eyes, shining emeralds. I will wait to feel the grappling sensations of your pink plush lips against my cold ones. To taste the sweetness of your tongue, the wetness from you mouth. To feel your warmth…it is something I am aching to have once again.**_

 _ **I will have you once again, my sweet Bonnie. But until that time come, I need you to stay strong. You are the wife of the Vampire King and the Original Hybrid. You are a Mikaelson. You have the ferociousness and fire of a dragon but you are first and foremost a Bennett, the blessed one. You are strong. You are loyal. You are nature. You are the balance. You are everything that personifies a true Bennett witch. Sheila would be proud so you. We all are. Your family love you and will protect you, both Bennett and Mikaelson. Though I am not there with you, you are never truly alone.**_

 _ **I will see you again, love. I will see you and I promise I will never let you go. We will take back our city and watch our enemies burn to black ash one by one underneath our feet.**_

 _ **I will come back to you. I always do.**_

 _ **Always and forever yours,**_

 _ **Nik**_

Bonnie couldn't remember exactly how many times she read this letter but whenever she read it, no matter how many days had passed by, it still broke her heart. Bonnie wiped away her tears but they continued to fall. She missed Klaus. She missed him so much. Droplets of her tears soaked the parchment for the thousandth time. She have been angry with her husband when she realized Klaus wasn't coming back with her to the safe house. Then there was the pain.

Excruciating pain raked through the witch's body as her bond with Klaus was forcefully being broken. Bonnie fought to keep their bond intact but the spell was too strong. After the pain, there was nothingness. It was quiet. Too quiet. She couldn't feel him anymore and that hurt her more thing anything. She was alone.

Then Damon gave her the letter. Rage seeped into her pores and set fire to her bones after reading the letter. Bonnie would be lying if she said her anger had went away over time...sometimes she wish it did. No...why would she be so lucky? She felt betrayed and resentful towards Klaus...but everything, everything in her knew for a fact that she still loved him and deep down she knew Klaus only did what he did to protect her. Though she knew this didn't mean she had to accept it.

However, today was not the time to harbor those ill feelings. It was the time for celebration. Three years had gone by without her husband. Three years Bonnie and Klaus' bond been broken. Three years since fighting this pathetic war against the Risen, unlikely kind of the supernatural, enemy to the ancestors. It was ending today. Today she would take back her home. Today she would have her husband back. Today the Bennett-Mikaelson witch would have her revenge and she was thirsty for it. She have been waiting patiently for this moment. Her family have been waiting for this moment. The moment where their enemies would be destroyed and finally crumble into ashes under their feet...like Klaus promised.

"Bonnie..."

Bonnie stared at the paper for another moment before answering. "Is it time?"

Gia stood beside her sister. "Yes. The covens are here."

"And Klaus?"

"His coffin have been dug out the trenches. He's down stairs."

"Good. Tell everyone to get ready. Have the coven start that spell. Klaus needs be up by the time we leave." Bonnie took a steady breath, heart slamming angrily against her chest. "I want them gone, Gigi." A lone tear slid down her chin. "I want them all gone. They took everything. Klaus. My home. My friends. My magic..." Bonnie bald her hands beside her, nails digging in her skin.

"You got them back."

"Thanks to Vincent." Bonnie smiled kindly thinking about the witch. "Is he okay?"

Gia nodded. "He's healing well. He just needs rest." Gia sighs staring out at the broken city that once was New Orleans. "We'll put them away. Put them in a place they will never -"

"No." Bonnie said sharply cutting Gia off. Putting them away? That wasn't what she want. "I don't want them put away. I want the Risen gone." She carefully folded the letter and neatly slid it back in between her two favorite books on her bookshelf. "I want them dead, Gia." Green eyes glow eerily in the darkness of the night clashing against the reddish orange flames that torched the city. Magic crackled all around her as her rage churned and churned. "I don't want any of them breathing. Do you hear me, Elijah?"

The Original came from the shadows standing in between his wife and Bonnie. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

Bonnie snorted humorlessly. "Crush them." She stared up at him and Elijah swore he felt a dank chill claw at his dead flesh. This was not the Bonnie Bennett he was used to. A woman so full of light was now clouded with darkness. He felt death in the air. The Mother of New Orleans have released her plague upon the ones who did her love ones harm. They would all be silenced. "Kill them all."


	8. Chapter 8

"Here, let me."

Bonnie stopped her chanting once she felt Kai's ice cold callus fingers on her cheek. What are you -"

"Don't open your eyes yet."

Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows together but kept them closed. She jumped when she felt her eyelashes being brushed over gently. What are you doing, Kai?" She was becoming impatient.

"Snowflakes keep getting caught in your eyelashes."

Bonnie huffed opening one eye. "It's snowing. It's going to do that."

"Well maybe your eyelashes shouldn't be so long." He teased as he took his time wiping each snowflake from her lashes."

This was a lame reason he knew and he was sure Bonnie knew it too but the witch couldn't resist. The white flurry bastards were taunting him. Touching his Bonnie when he couldn't. It wasn't fair. Those long lashes brushed against her blushed cheeks from the cold. Then her pink lips moving. Those pliant luscious pillows beckoning him to come closer. The nerve! And the nerve of Bonnie as well. How could she just stand there like a goddess in front him. Beautiful. Gracious. Sweet Bonnie Bennett.

The. Nerve.

"You should thank me." He pointed out as he moves to brush the snowflakes from her halo.

Bonnie snorted as she opened both her eyes. "Not going to happen." She reached up to dust off the white flurries sitting on Kai's hair. "There. We're even." She said before closing her eyes once again and continued to chant.

Half way through the spell, Bonnie felt coldness against her eyelids but this didn't feel like the roughness of Kai fingers. The feeling was soft and wet. Eyelids fluttered open and were met with bluish-grey eyes staring intently at her. Lips were dangerously close to hers. So closed that if she moved an inch further…

"Thank you."

Bonnie snapped out of her hazy thoughts. A smile pulled at her lips and eyes softened. "You're welcome."

 **Reviews are welcomed :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"This is completely unnecessary, Stefan."

The Salvatore pinched his thick brows together, clearly confused. "What's unnecessary?"

Bonnie gave her husband a dull look. "Really?"

"Bonnie, I swear this mole was not there yesterday." Stefan pulled up his shirt higher displaying the unfair but yet sinful display. "Look at it."

"I don't need to look at it." Bonnie hurriedly pulled the vampire's shirt back down. "It has always been there. Nothing on your body has changed for centuries. Now all the sudden a mole grows out your body?"

"It wasn't there yesterday, Bonnie. I'm telling you."

"Even if it did, what do you want me to do? Push it back in your skin? Do a spell to make it disappear?"

Stefan pouted not liking the sarcasm dripping from his wife's voice. "Don't get cute."

"Don't get annoying."

"Bonnie, would you just look at it?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to, Stefan."

"You're supposed be a supportive wife. We took vows."

"Oh please! I hardly think the vows consist of dealing with an overly dramatic vampire husband over a little mole."

Stefan points at her. "Remember that."

"Remember it then!" Bonnie pointed back. "Remember until you can't remember anymore."

The couple of seventeen years remained quiet for a moment…until -

"Bonnie, please."

"Stefan, I'm getting too old for this." She really was. She may not appear as a thirty something year old mother of five pushing to forty, but she was. Thank goddess for slow-aging spells. "That mole has been on your body since literally forever."

"How would you know?"

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak but immediately closed it. Her gem-like eyes gleamed playfully with mischief. The sight made Stefan swallow the lump in his throat.

"Bon…"

"How would I know?" Bonnie questioned ignoring the breathy warning from the vampire. "How would I know?"

Warmth spread throughout Stefan hearing the sickly sweet voice serenading his ears. "…Bonnie…you know -"

"I know what, Stefan?" Bonnie leaned her body into his. Fingers gently crawling up his sides, candy apple red nails raking up the black cotton fabric. "Do I know your body?" She carefully lift the hem of Stefan's shirt. "Do I know every line…?" Pad of her fingertips caressed the skin rippling over his ribs to the deep grooves of his abs. "Do I know every blemish…freckle…." Bonnie stands on her tippy toes to kiss the patch of freckled skin under Stefan's ear. She adored them. "What do I know, babe?"

Leafy greenish eyes were blown and glossed with undeniable lust. Unable to help himself, Stefan leaned down to kiss the softness of his wife's lips. A groan clawed from his chest feeling the plushy flesh parts pressed so nicely against his. They fit perfectly.

Bonnie's fingers splayed over her husband's chest as the other raked through his hair pulling him impossibly closer. A moaned vibrated through her deliciously as her tongue slipped easily into Stefan's mouth.

Stefan gasped breaking his heated lips away from his conniving evil wife's. He moved attention elsewhere as he traveled downward to the witch's defiant crooked jaw down to her throat. "That was completely unnecessary." He mumbled against her heated skin feeling the blazed sensation seep into his cold ones. "Absolutely…unnecessary."

Bonnie tilted her head back looking up at the Salvatore. "We have exactly forty minutes before the kids come home." She steps back unbuttoning her blouse slowly.

We have three hours." Stefan stalked closer to Bonnie. "Hope and Alex are taking the kids to the movies." He still couldn't wrap his head around his son dating Klaus' daughter. "Seeing some weird fish movie." He scooped the tiny witch into his arms.

"When was this? And why didn't I know?"

"Come on, Bon. Does it matter?" Bonnie scowled down at him. Of course it matters. They were a overly dramatic pair and over dramatic parents. Why wouldn't it matter? "Last minute change of plans." He wraps Bonnie's legs around his waist, making sure to grip her thighs then round backside. "Alex texted me, I gave him the okay." Stefan kissed the pout off Bonnie's lips. "We have lots of time." Stefan whispered before kissing the top of Bonnie breast. "Lots and lots of time, hun." He muttered in between kisses.

"Good." Bonnie lifts her husband's head to kiss his nose satisfied her children were having fun and she was about to engage in sexy time with her vampire. "Now take me to bed and let me take a look at that mole."

They never got a chance to look at the mole.


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you ever wonder what your life would be like outside of this?"

Bonnie tilted her head back looking up at the hybrid who was leaning against the French doors. Worry plagued the witch. She didn't understand where this was coming from. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you ever think about…" Klaus licked his parched lips. Suddenly he felt nervous. "Do you think about being away from…all…this?" He circled his hand around him.

Bonnie adjusted herself to turn half way around to meet Klaus. "What are you really asking me, Nik?"

"Do you ever regret being with me?"

To say the witch was shocked was a understatement. Bonnie turned away from him to gaze at the grassland below her. "After ten years, you're asking me this now?"

Klaus shrugged his shoulder. "Better late than never."

Bonnie laughed shaking her head. Carefully she stood from the ground. She dusted the green earth off her embroidery ivory dress before she fully turned to Klaus. "You drive me insane." She started. "You can be merciless as well as conniving. Very pigheaded. You can be very vindictive at times." She gave him a sad look. "You can be down right awful."

Klaus turned away from his little witch to gaze at the indigo sky above him. He couldn't dispute the words from the love of his life, because they were actually true.

He heard her footstep come closer towards him. He didn't face her until she was by his side.

Klaus took in the full beauty of his wife. She always was beautiful to him but today was a special day. It was their tenth anniversary and they wanted renew their vows. If anyone would have told Klaus he would get married, the Original would've laughed in their face and killed them for saying such folly. But here he was married to a powerful witch, a witch he loved very much.

The golden glow from the candles clashed against her almond skin. Her hair was pinned back while the rest flowed down her back. A pearl clip, a gift from her grandmother, held her hair in place showing off her heart shaped face and cat like eyes.

Her ivory wedding dress looked spectacular on her. She was flawless with three dimensional sewn flowers strategically placed on her laced ball gown. Her chapel train and textured net skirt flowed as she walked down the isle. Flowers covered the sheer ivory covering on her back with buttoned pearls down her spine. The dress fitted her beautifully. She was beautiful. How could such a beauty be with a beast like him?

"Though these things are true," The witch's voice pulled Klaus' attention away from dark troubling thoughts. "There is more to you." Bonnie gazed lovingly into sapphire eyes, eyes that could be so menacing then be so filled with love and warmth the next. She loved those eyes. "There is more to Niklaus Mikaelson. Like…" Bonnie placed a small bundle she had in her arms into his. "You're a great father." She watched him bring his sleeping little girl closer to his chest. "You're a amazing husband." She kissed his knuckle above his black wedding band. "And you're not much of a shabby dresser." She joked as she straightened his suit and tie.

Their gurgling laughter echoed into the quiet night. Bonnie laughter died down and looked at her husband seriously. "You're good, Klaus." She stood on her tippy toes, carefully not to crush their daughter, and kissed him softly on his red lips. "I love you and I regret nothing."

Klaus leaned down to kiss his wife again. "Good." He knew he didn't deserve her but he was going to spend the rest of his undead like fulfilling the task.

 **Reviews are welcomed :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"Is this really necessary?"

Rebakah whipped her head around glowering at her sister-in-law. "You are not asking me that." Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "Yes, Bonnie! This is necessary. It's Nik's fault Marcel is in danger."

"True, but -"

"And now he's stuck in that mad world with vicious witches ready to tear his soul apart. And all my brother can do is sit on his bloody throne and laugh." She hissed. "That bastard. He'll get his after we bring Marcel home."

Bonnie blinked. "We?"

"Yes we, Bonnie. He's your best friend and son-in-law."

"Ew! Stop."

"Why wouldn't you help him?"

"I never said I wasn't going to help but don't just volunteer me. I have nothing to do with your family shenanigans."

Rebekah placed her hand on her hips. "You're a part of this family, Bonnie."

Bonnie mocked the Original's pouty face and placed her hand on her hips. "Not in these types of situations, Rebekah."

Rebekah sucked her teeth. "Why not? You're Klaus' wife, so half of the blame is on you."

Bonnie's jaw dropped at the vampire's audacity. "How is that even possible? I wasn't even here! I was at the witch summit. I just walked in the door ten minutes ago and I find out everything had gone to crap since I've been gone."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "You should've known better not to leave us unattended."

"Unattended?" Bonnie balked at the word. "You're not children, Rebekah! You're over a thousand years old. Why should I watch over beings rivaling ancient fossils? I've been gone only for a week. You couldn't last a week?"

"Don't you go directing that sour face at me Bonnie Bennett. Klaus started this nonsense all because he couldn't get what he wanted."

Bonnie had to admit it was her husband's fault. The problem with Klaus was that he wanted everything. He wanted to rule kingdom, have his wife beside him, and have his family with him. Marcel was a part of that family. However, the ex-king wanted nothing to do with him. So, Marcel started to build his own vampire army again from scratch. Once Klaus got wind of it, that was all she wrote.

Klaus would simply say he was teaching Marcel a lesson but this was a bit much. The ancestors hated Marcel, almost more than Davina. Now he was stuck in their plane being tortured.

"Maybe Klaus will apologize." Bonnie suggested. Rebekah arched her blond brow at her. "Okay he won't. But still Bex -"

"No, Bonnie. I'm not changing my mind." The Mikaelson woman grabbed her duffle bag in one hand and Bonnie's grimoire in the other. "I'm bringing Marcel back with or without your help." She turned to leave the room.

"You know that's my grimoire you're taking without permission!" The Bennett witch yelled down the hall.

"I'm borrowing it!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "These damn Mikaelsons." She muttered to herself as she snatched her leather jacket from her bed. "I'm coming you old wench!"

When Bonnie came down the stairs, the first thing she sees was a smug grin stretched across Rebekah's annoyingly face.

"Don't smile too much. You might wrinkle. Wicked women your age I heard beauty doesn't last long."

Rebakah ignored her hostilty and smiled anyway. "So pleased you're coming to join my rogue adventure, sister."

"Shut up and give me my grimoire." The vampire held out the book and Bonnie snatched it from her. "If you touch it again, I'll light your hair on fire."

Rebekah pouted. "Witch."

"Vampire."

The Original grabbed the Bennett witch's hand into hers. "Let's go. There is no time to waste. Vincent, Kol, and Davina are waiting for us at the cemetery."

"Fine but just do me one favor, Bex." Rebekah stopped to look at Bonnie. "Please let me handle Klaus."

Rebekah snorted as she continued to walk out the door. "I'm not making any promises."

"Bex…Bekah…REBEKAH! Please don't kill my husband." Bonnie thought about it. "Maybe just a little, but not fully kill him."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I teared up as I was typing this up on my phone. A year later, I'm reading this again still has me tearing up. Why do Klonnie do this to me guys? Why?**

"Bring her back...bring her back."

Marcel took a step closer to the stoic hybrid. "Klaus…"

"Bring her back."

Elijah and Finn stared at each other both with deep sorrow in their eyes. Freya back faced them hiding her face from the horrid sight. Rebekah was kneeling beside a inconsolable Kol as he held onto a dead witch in his arms. Davina couldn't even speak nor could she move. What just happened? How did they lose? How did they lose her?

Elijah moved from across Finn to stand beside Klaus. The Original stared down brokenly at the Bennett witch lying still. Eyes lifeless. Skin cold. Tear tracks still moist on her cheeks but quickly drying. Soon she would be turning a ugly pale taking away her beautiful light sienna skin tone.

This hurts.

This hurts too much.

But he knew for a fact that he was not hurting more than the person beside him. Klaus lost his world in ten seconds. That all it took for the rogue witch to stab his little witch with the cursed blade.

This hurts.

"Bring her back." Klaus said once again, voice lost and hollow.

Marcel cleared his throat and wiped the wetness from his face. "Klaus…Klaus she's…" He felt his throat clamp from emotion. How could he say these words. These treacherous words, how could he dare speak them from his mouth?

"Bring her back."

"Niklaus!" Freya whipped around with anger in her puffy red eyes. "Stop it! Just stop. Don't you think it's hard enough."

Silence graced the room. The only thing that could be heard was the sniffling of Kol as he rocked Bonnie unmoving body back and forth.

"She's gone!" Tears fell from the witch's eyes. Flashes of seeing her friend - no - her sister being stabbed. It came out of nowhere. She didn't understand how it happened. Pain waved through her as she watched the shock on Bonnie's face as she bowled over in pain. Watching her veins turn black. It was awful. "She's dead."

Klaus stared on at his little witch buried in his brother's arms. "Bring her back."

"You son of a -" Freya made a move towards him but Finn blocked her way.

"Niklaus…" Elijah turned to him. "Bonnie…" Immediately words died on his tongue. He couldn't even say her name. "She…was stabbed by the cursed blade. It's deadly to witches." He rubbed the tiredness from his face. "Her soul…is depleted. There is -"

"Nothing left!" Freya bellowed. "There is nothing left. She is hollow. There is no way to bring her back. There's no loophole. There's no spells. Nothing can bring her back!"

Rebekah pressed her hand against her mouth holding in her aching cries. "Oh Bonnie.."

"Nothing can bring your wife…" A broken sob left her body. "...our sister back."

Klaus let his eyes stare a bit longer at his little witch's face. She wore death beautifully. His eyes crawled away from his love then to his 'older' sister. "Bring her back."

"Damn it, Nik!" Kol shouted finally finding his voice. "Look around!"

Klaus unknowingly did so. He could see Davina crying heavily into his childe's shirt as he hold her tightly against him. Finn gazed into nothingness as he twirled the silver pendant that was gifted from the now dead witch. Elijah was staring at him with pity. Rebekah refused to look at anyone. Freya pacing the stone ground, body trembling from crying silently. And Kol…he never seen his brother so distraught. He held onto Bonnie as if she was his lifeline. Something ugly turned inside the hybrid that made him want to rip Bonnie away from him.

"We all lost her…not just you." Kol stared down into clouded green eyes. "She was everything to us too." A tear drop hit the dead witch's pale skin. "You know I never asked you for anything." He looked back up to his brother. "But I only ask this of you." He shook his head leaning down to bury his head in between Bonnie's neck. "Let it be, Nik. Please…let it be. Don't bring false hope."

Klaus stared long at his brother then the rest of his siblings. Eventually his attention went back to his wife.

It hurts.

It really hurts.

Klaus pinched his eyes shut then opened them again. Gradually he turned to Freya. The witch shivered seeing the once dead look in her brother's eyes turn murderous. "Niklaus -"

"Bring her back."

Freya shook her head. "I can't d-" Words were caught in her throat as the Original Hybrid stared down at her with golden black eyes and veins protruding out his skin.

"Just do it…" He hissed. "Now."

Freya swallowed the lump in her throat hoping to swallow her fear as well. "Okay." she whispered softly. "Okay."

Without a backward glance, Klaus took Bonnie and vamped out the cemetery. He went back to his home - their home - and went upstairs to their room. He quickly went inside the bathroom trying not to linger in the space he just made love to beautiful wife a few hours ago. Klaus cut on the bath water. While the water was filling the tub, Klaus started to undress Bonnie. Carefully he took every article of clothing off her. He cut the water off then placed Bonnie inside the tub and began to wash her. He purposely kept his attention on her face not ready to see the clear water bleed red.

Finished washing her, Klaus took her out the bathroom and dried her off. As carefully he took off her clothes, he did so with care putting her silver night dress on. Once dressed, Klaus sat her on her side of the bed as he laid in his. He kicked off his boots and tucked himself beside his wife. He laid his head on her stomach and breathed in deeply. Lavender and honey. She always smelled like lavender and honey.

Klaus drags his nose up her body feeling the cold on her skin. He then buries his face in her neck holding her close. Only then the Original Hybrid let himself break. Only then Niklaus Mikaelson cried for his little witch.

This hurts.

This hurts so much.

Part I of III

 **Reviews are welcomed**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Another Klonnie featuring one of their little ones. Enjoy :)**

"Why does your son have to be in everything?"

Bonnie fleeting glanced from her writing to her five year old son searching through her gardenias, then back to her writing. "I thought we agreed that he's your son when he's on one of his venturesome expeditions."

"I have no recollection of this."

Bonnie patted her husband's head. "Sure you don't, hun. But he's still yours when he's like this."

Klaus continued to watch over Henrik as he now travels deeper into his wife's hydrangeas bushes. "What is he looking for exactly?"

"Loxosceles reclusa." Bonnie answered without missing a beat.

"Pardon?"

"Loxosceles reclusa." Bonnie said once again. "Also known as the brown recluse…at least that's what he told me." Klaus arched his eyebrow for her to continue. "It's a spider." Klaus kept staring. Bonnie sighed deeply pinching the bridge of her nose. "You said you'd leave me alone if I let you be out here with me." Klaus only shrugged unconcerned. Really?

The Bennett-Mikaelson witch couldn't catch a break for these past months. The mother of three have been multitasking her motherly duties and witch duties, which have become a bit straining. It was a miracle that she had today without interruptions from another big bad or some coven problem.

Today Bonnie decided today would be all about relaxation. She came out to her garden with chai green tea, and her family's grimoire to finish tweaking the last bit of her new spell she been working on with Lucas. Maybe after, read one her Grams treasured classic books. See? Perfect. A nice quiet afternoon with nature, her grimoire, tea, and her garden. Doesn't she deserve such treatment?

Nope.

Bonnie closed her grimoire that was sitting on her hybrid's chest then stared crossly down at the handsome nuisance in her lap. "It's a spider he's been searching all over New Orleans for the past six months. Ever since he found that Brazilian wandering spider draining the life of that poor butterfly under the porch of our house in Mumbai, he's been obsessed with spiders."

"That was a year ago."

"Oh, I know." Bonnie snickered. "He's on a mission to find every species of spiders he can find and study them. After he found some Orb weaver spider, the brown recluse was next. He dragged Freya around the Garden District searching for the nasty thing."

Klaus' eyes glimmered with mirth. "Is the great Bonnie Bennett scared of a itty bitty spider?"

"I'm not scared of them. I just don't want to deal with them." The witch gave a slight shiver. "And their creepy eyes and hairy nasty legs." Bonnie waved her hand. "No thank you."

"Says the Mother of Nature."

"You hush." She placed a quick kiss on her husband's red sinful lips. By this goddess she loved those lips. "You know I never called myself that."

"No, but your followers do." Bonnie slapped him hard on his chest telling him to stop. "As the protector of balance and nature, it's in your best interest to know -"

"I don't need to know about na'thing. Especially about some spider I know I'm not going to get close to. Besides, I know more about that thing than I ever wanted to know."

"Care to share?"

"Well, for one thing they're poisonous. And their bites are just…" Bonnie shook her head trying to get the images that Henrik showed her out her head.

"Terrifying?"

"Disgusting!" Klaus chuckled deeply. "I'm serious, Nik! Henrik showed me and Lucas pictures of their spider bites." Bonnie cupped both of her hands to create a gaping circle in the middle. "This big, Nik. A freaking crater on their arm or foot. Ew it was this one on this man's leg -" Bonnie almost threw up in her mouth thinking about the flesh eating bite.

Klaus held his shaking stomach as he continues to laugh at his wife. "You are so dramatic. No wonder our children are the way they are."

"First off, don't kid yourself. You are the King of Dramatics and Theatrics. Our daughter is living proof. Secondly, it's true. You're laughing and I'm being serious Nik. I never seen anything like it. It was large and all pus like. One of them was black and pinky flesh in the middle. It was a deep flesh wound with crusty black sores. A deep hole of misery and nastiness."

"And yet you let our five year old son look for this vicious creature?"

Bonnie sucked her teeth. "Please. I don't have to worry about that boy. If anything that spider should be worried from what Henrik got planned for him. He doesn't kill them, of course. I wouldn't let him, but he pokes and prods and pick at it until he's satisfies with the amount of information he got. If that spider had any true Spidey Senses, he would run his furry eight legged ass away from him. That boy will turn that poor thing inside out just to study it."

The Original snorted. "Feeling sympathetic?"

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "Mother of Nature, right?"

"Correct." Klaus ran his thick fingers through Bonnie's short brown locks then fitted his hand behind the nape of her neck. He was at first a bit peeved that Bonnie cut her hair, but looking up at her now as the sun's glow caress her wife's face, it was hard not to love. Especially when she smiled. Her smile, her cheeks, her crooked chin, her eyes. Those eyes...he by all the gods he loved her eyes. "Could the all powerful Mother of Nature give her sinner of a husband a kiss?" He didn't wait for a answer. He tightened his grip behind Bonnie's neck and brought her down to kiss his needy lips. Bonnie was all too happy to comply.

Bonnie was about to go in for seconds, until -

"Mommy, I found one!" The young professor yelled from behind his mother's flower bushes. "I found it hiding under your your Arabian Jasmines."

"That's great sweetie." It really wasn't. "But I'm letting you know now, if that spider gets you, it's keeping you. I'm not coming after you." Bonnie yelped when she felt a sharp pinch on her naked leg. "I was only joking, Nik." Bonnie pinched him back. "That hurt." She rubbed the deep crescent mark on her thigh.

"Serves you right for teasing my son."

"Oh he's _your_ son now?"

Klaus ignored his wife and looked over to where Henrik was hiding. "Come, my son." He lift himself up from the comfort of wife's soft plushy warm lap (but not before he kissed and nipped her bare thigh) to go after his little adventurer. "Papa will save you."

Henrik came from the bushes with his hands cupped carefully over the spider. "You won't let it bite me?" His big round eyes were blown wide and lips poked out adorably.

"I won't let anything harm you." Klaus said seriously. He picked up his little one and balanced him over his hip then kissed his small button nose and cheek. "If that hideous monster know what's good for him, he'll keep his vile fangs to himself."

"Because you have bigger fangs, papa?"

Klaus let his fangs lengthen down. He was tickled seeing his son's eyes widen and glimmer with excitement at the sight. "Absolutely. If it bites you, I'll bite him back." Klaus then shifted Henrik to his other side comfortably. "Now come. Your coward of a mother made your favorite, Grams' snappin' gumbo."

Bonnie smacked his arm before tucking herself under Klaus' side with her grimoire in hand. "So, Henrik," She mimicked Klaus kissing her son's nose and cheek then tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear. She really needs to cut his hair. "Tell me what you've learned so far, honey."

The young hybrid shot excitedly into the topic of the brown spider. The parents listened and asked questions on que as they walked on the stone path leading back to their Tudor home where the rest of their family was waiting for them.


	14. Chapter 14

"Am I doing it?"

"Not yet."

"…how about now?"

Bonnie heard him chuckle in her ear. "No. Try again."

The witch huffed. "This is taking forever."

"Aren't you the one that said you wanted to learn?"

Bonnie inwardly rolled her eyes not daring to answer him. He was right but so what.

"Finn -"

"Alright, alright." Finn kissed the nape of her neck. "You're so impatient."

Bonnie elbowed him lightly. " Keep talking and watch what happens."

"Aw my apologies." Finn smothered her with more kisses earning more of his little witch bell-like laughter. "Okay now focus."

Bonnie kept quiet waiting for further instructions.

"Breathe in slowly." Bonnie did so. "Very good. Find your center." Finn placed his hand on her belly feeling Bonnie's magic pooling inside her. He kissed her cheek proud that she had gotten this far. "Excellent. Now feel your magic and unleash it slowly to the tip of your finger."

Bonnie eyebrows pinched together in concentration. Warmth flooded her chest then arm then the palm of her hand and then -

"Open your eyes." Finn whispered in her ear.

Bonnie opened her eyes and gasped at the sight. Pure light was dancing around her finger. Gold and silver swirled within a tiny ball. She could feel the vibrations on her fingertips.

"Amazing." Bonnie said with complete awe.

"You are."

Bonnie eyes crawled away from the ball of light to warm brown eyes. "Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson."

"You are quite welcome, Miss Bennett."

 **A/N: *sighs dreamingly* I need to do some more Binn (or is it Fonnie?) drabbles or at least have Finn interacting with Bonnie in my fics. What do you guys think?**

 **I hope you enjoyed :) Reviews are welcomed**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Bonnie and her super Magical Friends Pt. I**

 **This was the first of the series and I screamed YES when I finished it. This works. Oh this works soooooo gooooooooood lol And guess what? There's more!**

"Bonnie Bennett."

The Bennett witch smiled hearing the familiar voice. She turned away from trimming her white rose bushes towards the woman walking towards her. Warmth clawed at the witch's heart seeing her childhood friend. Fourteen years had passed with only phone calla and emails to keep in touch. Today they finally reunite.

"Your husband let me in. Handsome face with the devil in his eyes? Scary but handsome? Ring any bells?"

Bonnie scoffed. "Klaus is a teddy bear. An evil one but a teddy bear. Hopefully, your husband can handle him on his own for awhile."

"Hopefully." The woman agreed. "Are you crying, Bennett?"

Bonnie shook her head blinking back her tears. "Shut up. Oh, and just so you know," She held up her hand showing a black wedding band on her ring finger. "That's Bennett-Mikaelson, Mills."

Abigail held up her hand displaying her white gold wedding band. "It's Crane, thank you very much."

Bonnie snorted snatching Abby into a bone crushing hug. The women laughed as they rocked side to side in their embrace. "Ugh! God, I missed you."

"Missed you too girlie." Abby rubbed Bonnie's back.

The two held on to each other for a few more minutes before they broke apart. They both shared a laugh noticing their cheeks were wet.

"Look at us." Abby shook her head. "Crying like a bunch of babies." She sniffed as she wiped Bonnie's tear stained cheek with her thumb.

Bonnie held her friend's hand in hers. "Yeah well…" She shrugged her shoulder not knowing what else to say. She really missed her best friend. "Thank you for coming, Abby. I know this was short notice -"

Abby waved her hand dismissing her words. "Don't even bother finishing that sentence. The Bennetts and Mills have been close allies and friends for generations."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Still, Abby. I know you've been busy on your side. Being a Witness, Pandora, demons popping out of nowhere."

"Headless Horseman."

"Headless Horseman." Bonnie scratched her brow. "I still can't get over that one."

"You're a witch married to a vampire werewolf hybrid and have like twelve little hybrid babies." Abby poked Bonnie's seventh month swollen belly. "With one on the way."

Bonnie smacked her hand away. "I only have four plus one. Stop adding on imaginary children."

"And," Abby continued. "You are Queen of New Orleans which I hear is **THE** Supernatural Central Mecca of the world -"

"- That's a lie. It's actually Santorini, Greece."

"- and yet you can't wrap your head around there being a horseman who is headless?"

"It's _the_ Headless Horseman, Abby. Give me a break." Abigail raised her eyebrow. "Put your eyebrow down. Don't give me that look."

Agent Mills bump her shoulder against Bonnie's still laughing at her pouty friend. She laughed harder when said friend announced it wasn't funny. "So, are you going to tell what we're dealing with?" Abby asked finally settling down.

Bonnie grabbed Abby's hand into hers leading them to the wrap around porch. "Some angry druids somehow summoned a Eliogos."

"The Great Dukes of Hell."

The Bennett-Mikaelson witch nodded. "It said its name was Astaroth. Know'em?"

"Naked guy with wings? Wears a crown on his head?" Bonnie nodded head. Abigail sucked air between her teeth. "Well, this is going to be fun."

"I didn't know who else to call."

"Sam and Dean Winchester."

Bonnie snorted shaking her head. "They have their own problems."

"Ha! Doing what? Restocking cases of salt?"

"No! It's just…" She really couldn't explain the complications with the Darkness and the situation with Castiel. "Trust me." Bonnie made it her business to keep in touch with the brothers, especially Dean. "It's bad, Abby. They're going through a lot."

"And I'm not?"

"Yeah but," Bonnie threw her arms around Abby snuggling into the small woman. "My problems are your problems."

"Says who?" Abby pushed at the witch. The more she pushed, the tighter Bonnie held on. "Don't drag me into your crazy supernatural mess."

"Too late. You're already here." Bonnie pointed out. "PIus, I would let you pull me into your mess." Bonnie said in a small voice as she buries her head between the crook of Abby's neck.

Abigail rolled her eyes. "You're such a baby."

"So." There was no reason to deny it.

"I can't deal with you." Abby sat them down the bench. Bonnie leaned her head back on her shoulder, arms around the waist, and leg crossing the agent's lap. Abigail groaned annoyed with her current position. "Thirty-four years and you didn't grow out of this?"

Bonnie pouted cutely. "It's comfy."

"But I'm not." Bonnie snickered lowly. "Bonnie." The agent started pulling away.

"Stop it." Bonnie whined.

"You stop it, Bonnie. We have a demon to capture. We have to make plans."

"I know that. Just give me ten more minutes."

Abigail noticed the sadness laced in her best friend's voice. "Hey," She brushed loose hair strands from the witch's face, irritation placed on the back burner. "Are you okay?"

Abigail felt Bonnie nod against her neck. "I just missed you."

A smile pulled against Abigail's lips at her friend's confession. She kissed Bonnie's forehead then laid her cheek on her umber colored mane. "Such a baby."

"You love me though."

"A baby octopus." Bonnie shook with laughter as Abby did the same leaning heavily on her .

Ten minutes went and gone for the two women as they reminisce of laughter and old times. Demons could wait for a another ten minutes or so **.**

 **I love this SO much. Bonnie and Abbie? Two kick as beautiful black women standing united and kicking supernatural butt while sitting on their queenly thrones? Girrrrrl**

 **Both these queens deserve everything!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: ...I love Klonnie...and their freaking adorable children!**

 **Excuse any misspellings**

"Did you take this picture of mommy, daddy?"

Klaus gradually turned his attention from his sleeping son to the black and white picture clutched in his little girl's hands. "Yes."

"When did you take it?" Aurora questioned. "Mommy looks…" The little hybrid couldn't describe her mother's appearance. She was beautiful of course, but there was something different about the Bennett-Mikaelson witch.

"She looks a bit different." Klaus finished for her. "She was quite young in that photo. She just turned twenty-five in that picture." He smiled as he remembered that day. The people. The music. The dancing. "It was her birthday." Sapphire eyes came to life letting nostalgia wash over him. "I took her to Siena, Italy."

Aurora's eyes glisten with excitement and recognition. "That's the place where mommy took a picture of you!"

Klaus nodded. "It is, but that was later in time. When I took that picture of your mother, it was the first time she'd been to Siena, Italy."

"What did you do for mommy's birthday? Did you get her something pretty?" Aurora leaned her cheek on her father's comfy green chair waiting for her daddy to continue.

"I took her everywhere she wanted to go and did everything she wanted to do."

Aurora giggled. "Did mommy make you dance, daddy?"

"Of course she did." The Original rolled his eyes. "Your mother was a handful in her younger years." Still is, he thought to himself. "She just had to have her way. She also had a wicked mouth and had a knack to challenge my every word." He shook his head. "She still does. Damn woman." He muttered. "She was spoiled."

The little hybrid's brows furrowed cutely. "But you're the one that spoiled her."

Klaus' lips pinched together annoyed by his daughter's statement. It was true of course. He did spoil Bonnie and he would continue to do so. He loved Bonnie with all of his dead heart. He would do anything for her and he knew Bonnie would do the same.

It took awhile to admit to himself that he was in love with his little witch. He was stubborn and insecure…mostly stubborn. Klaus couldn't stand it. He made it his mission to make Bonnie hate him. He needed to make her hate him. He had to because he couldn't take being close to her. He couldn't take being intimate with her. He couldn't take opening himself up to her, letting her know his darkest secrets. He couldn't take the chance to let her see his mottled soul, dripping with venom and flooded with black winged demons. He couldn't let her in. He wouldn't let her in.

His resolve lasted for three years. On that third year he was unexpectedly ambushed by betrayal of the worst kind…at least to Klaus it was betrayal (even though the betrayer didn't know he was betraying him). The hybrid was being dramatic but he didn't care. What was happening wasn't supposed to happen.

Klaus was forced to witness his brother, Kol, fall in love with his witch. **HIS** witch. Not Kol's witch. **HIS** witch.

The supernatural of NOLA knew how much Klaus couldn't stand Bonnie and how Bonnie couldn't stand him. But the supernatural of NOLA also knew Bonnie was his. Bonnie was his witch and they knew if his witch was harmed there would be consequences of _the_ worst kind.

However, Kol the wiley fox he was, didn't care. To be fair, in the Original's mind he thought Klaus truly hated Bonnie. Just another witch to be used for power. Why would Klaus care if he decided to make a move on the witch? Kol wanted his Bonnie and in time she was his as much he was hers.

It bothered Klaus seeing them together. It did hurt witnessing the love Kol had for Bonnie, but it gutted him more to witness Bonnie returning his brother's love. His hurt morphed into anger and anger entangled with pure jealousy.

So, Klaus did the only logical thing. He made Bonnie fall in love with him too.

It may have been a bit shady of him…okay it was shady, but Klaus simply didn't care. He wanted Bonnie all to himself. He didn't want her looking at any man with love and passion in those sparkling fern green eyes of hers. He didn't want any man to touch her in the most intimate places. He didn't want any man to discover all the things that made her happy, that made her sad, that made her smile, that made her cry. These were things for him and only him to unlock and he certainly wasn't going to let another man or his brother be the one to do it.

Klaus' twisted thoughts were interrupted by his little princess calling him. "Yes, sweetheart?"

Aurora huffed vexed at her daddy that he wasn't paying attention to her. "I _saaaaaid_ ," She rolled her blue eyes at him, which ruffled the hybrid's feathers, or fur to be exact.

If any one doubted before, Aurora definitely was Bonnie and Klaus' child. While Aurora had her mother's attributes and personality, she had Klaus' dramatical expressions. The furrowed eyebrows, the devilish smile, the act of dramatics, and certainly the rolling of the eyes. Klaus absolutely hated when Aurora did that to him. It was as if the universe was punishing him. A thousand plus years of plaguing terror on earth and now he was getting his just desserts.

Klaus couldn't stand Aurora rolling her eyes at him. It was a dagger to his black heart seeing such pretty irises flick with disdain and annoyance with a simple circular motion of the eyes. He hated it and he hated it even more when his wife was right.

"I hope your children carry your traits and drive you to the brink of insanity like you do to me."

Klaus should have known then and there that Bonnie cursed him. That wasn't a warning but an incantation that set to be the finisher of his undead life.

The children took traits from both parents - good, bad, and nasty. Unfairly seemed like the children picked up all of Klaus' nasty ones.

In some shape or form, all four children mirrored and acted exactly like Klaus. With Lucas it was his nasty maddening temper. Henrik with his know-it-all quips. Aleksander was young but he already had his father's facial expressions. But his daughter was the worst of them all. Every hand gesture, line and crinkle on her heartshaped face, and sardonic vernacular was all him. Again, he hated it.

The Original narrowed his eyes at his daughter letting her know silently he didn't like her attitude. "Lose the attitude." That was him verbally letting his daughter know he didn't like her attitude.

Aurora had the decency to look abashed. "Sorry." She muttered lowly.

Klaus nodded his head but still held a stern glare. "Now, what did you ask me?"

"I said…" She started. "What did you get mommy for her birthday?"

The sterness in his eyes left immediately and was swarmed with ease. "I brought her a ring." Aurora tilted her head not understanding. "I asked your mother to marry me."

Aurora gasped happily. "Did she say yes?"

Klaus' chest rumbled with laughter. His daughter was truly precious. "Yes sweetheart, she said yes."

Aurora nodded her head. "Good." She gazed down at the photo of her mother. "Did you take the picture after you gave mommy her present?"

Klaus shook his head. "It was before." He leaned his back against the headboard then kissed the top of Aleksander's curly head. "We were at this known bar in Seina called Isabella's. There was a live band and a woman with a beautiful voice singing on stage. Below them was a wide space where people could dance. The bar owner would keep the windows and doors open so everyone outside the bar can hear the music."

Klaus closed his eyes remembering that night. "Everyone was singing and dancing in and outside the bar. It was an amazing sight." He opened his eyes and they were glazed over. "But your mother…your mother was remarkable."

Aurora leaned over the arm of the green comfy chair taking in her daddy's appearance. He was in awe and reverence radiated from him. The little Bennett-Mikaelson could see her daddy's head swarm with colors but one color stood out the most. The color red. The distinct color swished to and fro in the hybrid's mind.

"She wore red." Klaus let a smile stretch upon his lips. "She wore this bright red skirt that stopped at her ankles. When she moved…" He shook his head pinching his eyes closed once more. "When she moved to the music, the skirt moved with her. It followed after her and created such a image…"

Aurora could see it. The swirling colors were present but the red in her daddy's thoughts became clearer. Piece by piece, the little hybrid could see what her father was remembering. She watched her mother dance gracefully and glide over the dance floor. She watched her mother sing so lively. She watched her mother smile and laugh. Her mommy was happy.

"She was happy." Klaus echoed his daughter's silent thoughts. "She was," Klaus opened his eyes staring down at the love his life curled in beside him sound asleep. "She was…everything good and extraordinary and wonderful and exuberant and…" The Original rubbed Bonnie's cheek with the back of his knuckles. He loved her so much. "She was my Bonnie." He whispered to himself taking in the beauty beside him. "She was my everything in that moment. In that one moment I knew I would have her forever. My wife…" Klaus smoothed the long chocolate strands from her cheek and neck. "Your mother…Queen of New Orleans…she was everything in that one moment."

Aurora watched in her father's head her mother's dancing start ticking down. Her movements were still graceful but they were fluent. It was as if Bonnie was dancing under water.

 _Tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick_ \- It went. Time slowing and wining down to a particular point in time when Bonnie's eyes were on Klaus. Then everything stopped.

Fierce green eyes stared on ahead. Soft pink lips laxed and crooked chin jutted out. Chin as an anchor on her shoulder. Dainty fingers and polished nails buried in a mass of chocolate curls. Hand still but graceful in midair as if they resting on pillows of clouds. Legs crossed at the ankle and red silk floats above her knees. Back arched as a ballerina and feet planted to the ground to ready herself to twirl.

This…this moment…this memory Aurora was seeing in Klaus' head mirrored the black and white picture in her tiny hands. The photo mirrored Klaus' colorful picture in his mind exactly. That was the moment when Klaus took the picture.

Aurora blinked, finally coming back to herself. She stared at her sleeping mommy then back at the photo. "Is this your favorite picture of mommy, daddy?"

Klaus, who was still holding his youngest son Aleksander against chest, turned to his little princess sitting comfortably in his favorite green chair. The hybrid took notice of the black and white photo once again. "It's one of them."

"How many favorites do you have?"

"Out of all your mother's photos?" Klaus kissed the top of his son's head then Bonnie's cheek before answering. "Seven."

Aurora slid off her daddy's chair to climb on the Californian. She carefully crawled beside him not wanting to wake her little brother or her mommy. The little Bennett-Mikaelson then took a moment to stare at the little bundle in the Original's arms.

Aleksander's chunky cheek was pressed against Klaus' white cotton shirt. Her father mindlessly stroke Alek's auburn curls and thumb caressing the tiny hairs on the nape of his neck. The youngest of Bennett-Mikaelson had his father's shirt clutched tightly in his chubby tiny fists. A small puddle of baby drool expands on Klaus' shirt, but he didn't mind. His son had a long night with an unexpected ear ache.

Klaus only arrived two hours ago from a week long trip to West Africa speaking to a certain Wolf King about a certain matter. When he walked into his bedroom that morning, Bonnie was rocking their son to sleep for the eleventh time.

The Bennett-Mikaelson witch looked every bit of tired. She was in her third trimester of her pregnancy and as expected her magic had weakened. With little she had, she continuously chanted the same incantation to heal her baby's ear infection.

The spell didn't last long. Sometimes it didn't even last an hour but Bonnie continued chanting the same spell every time Aleksander awaken from the pain from his ear.

When Klaus walked in the room, Aleksander was already sleeping peacefully on his mother's chest. Bonnie sat in her rocking chair by the bed steadily motioning back and forth. Lucas, Henrik, and Aurora was lying in their bed sound asleep.

Through the long night, the three children kept Bonnie company sharing their day, laughing, and looking at old photos. Around four in the morning the three fell asleep, Lucas being the last one.

To not stir them awake every time Alek cries from his ear ache, Bonnie began to chant as she placed burning sage above them and scent of jasmine from her flowers to calm them. By seven a.m. Bonnie's magic was almost depleted.

Klaus arrived home exactly eight forty-five and he was in his bedroom by eight forty-six.

Klaus dead heart plummeted to his stomach seeing the sight before him. Fatigue cloaked the Mother of New Orleans. Fifteen hours awake with a total of fifteen minutes of sleep.

The Bennett-Mikaelson witch's magic was dangerously low and was sleep deprived…yet this woman that he loved so much still had the strength to smile at him. Giving him a smile like he was her universe. The type of smile that made him wish his heart was still beating just to feel it skip.

She was everything good and extraordinary and wonderful and exuberant. She was his Bonnie. She was his everything in that moment. In that one moment he knew he would have her forever. His wife…mother of his children…Queen of New Orleans. Bonnie was everything in that one moment.

"Welcome home, Nik."

Klaus swallowed the lump in his throat and walked towards his beautiful wife. When he was near he didn't waste a second to kiss her. He put everything he felt in that one kiss. His happiness that he was home. His guilt that he was away and couldn't help her. The anger that he felt that he decided to leave Bonnie in her most vulnerable state. The bliss he felt that he was with his family. And the undeniable unconditional love he had for his strong little witch.

The hybrid broke away from Bonnie's lips and kissed her all over her face. When he heard her bell like laughter, the hybrid felt the wetness on his cheeks brush against his lashes. He loved this woman so so so much.

Klaus picked Bonnie up in a bridal carry as she held Alek safely to her chest. He placed them both in the middle of the Californian King near the children and climbed in beside them. Soon as Bonnie's head hit the pillow, she was under.

Klaus pulled his sleeping son into the comfort of his arms humming softly. The soft humming stirred Aurora awake. The little hybrid noticed the box of pictures near her. She leaned over her mommy carefully and kissed her daddy hello.

The little one found herself in her daddy's favorite green comfy chair looking through photos again.

That was two hours ago…

Aurora kissed her baby brother on top of his head. She felt bad that her brother was in pain and was happy her mommy made him feel better.

She then turned to her mommy. Aurora remembered laughing with her mommy through the night. She also remembered how tired her mommy looked as she calmed baby Alek down. Aurora didn't like seeing her mommy in such a way.

The little girl snugged in between her mommy and daddy's leg to lie down. She was facing her mother watching her breathe easy and the rise and fall of her breast.

Aurora snuggled closer wanting to feel her mommy's warmth. Suddenly, green eyes sleepily met tired and sad blue eyes. The sight made Bonnie's heart drop. She leaned into Aurora connecting her forehead with hers. Bonnie rubbed her nose against Aurora's earning the mother of four, soon five, a giggle.

"Hello, Sweet Pea." Bonnie whispered softly to Aurora.

"Hi, mommy." Aurora said with a yawn spilling from her. She snuggled closer into her mother's arms making the black and photo smash between her and Bonnie. She blinked sleepily a few times then finally the little hybrid closed her eyes letting sleep claim her once more.

Bonnie smiled tiredly and kissed her daughter's round cheeks. Behind her she could feel Henrik's feet pressing near her back and arm over her pillow. A slightly bigger hand lied on her waist. She smiled silently thanking her eldest son for feeding his own magic into her when she was healing Alek. She knew Lucas was just as tired as she was and needed to replenish his magic.

Bonnie moved her arm to cover Aurora and to grab her husband's hand. She rubbed Klaus' knuckles a few times and gave him a meaningful squeeze before she fell asleep again.

Klaus remained silent during the exchange between mother and children. His eyes traced every line and curve on his wife and children's faces. He wanted to etch this moment into his memory. He wanted to stain the feeling he felt now into his dead heart for eternity. He was home.

Klaus' eyes wandered over to the black and white photo of Bonnie crushed between his wife and daughter. He couldn't see the whole photo but he could see those eyes. Those black, grey, and white eyes staring back at him. Those eyes…they kept him home. Those eyes kept him sane. Those eyes kept him living.

It was then the Original Hybrid realized something, something vital, something profound.

Bonnie Adara Bennett-Mikaelson was more than being his everything.

Klaus carefully moved over to lie Aleksander on the bed next to his sister. He leaned over to kiss each of his children on the head then finally kissed Bonnie's sweet soft lips and whispered ever so gently -

"You are my immortality."

I of VII (I of the VII photos)

 **Petty Klaus is the best Klaus lol Reviews are welcomed :)**


	17. Chapter 17

"Do you like it?"

"Do I like it she asks." Klaus playfully mocks Bonnie before bringing his little witch into a searing kiss. "I love it." He muttered softly against her cupid bow lips. "Thank you, love. I will cherish it for eternity." He sat the large painting to this side of him then pulled his lovely wife into his lap.

Klaus placed butterfly kisses across her neck, shoulder blades and above her shoulder. The hybrid couldn't get enough of her. He loved her. He craved her. She was his world. She was his and he was hers.

Bonnie giggled as she felt her husband's stubble brush across her shoulder. "Well, I'm glad you love it." She kissed his dimpled cheek then red lips. "It took forever to find that painting."

Klaus stared lovingly at the beautiful woman before him. His hand moved to her face and thumb caressed her soft skin on her cheek. Bonnie Bennett-Mikaelson was a true wonder.

Green eyes sparkled with laughter and love. She was happy. She was happy with him, a monster. How? Why?

His train of thought vanished when he felt soft-like petals brush across his hand. Bonnie kissed the inside of hand then thumb then knuckles. "What is it?" She asked as he intertwined her fingers into his large ones.

The hybrid shook his head. He was simply in awe. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Bonnie only shrugged. "You got lucky."


	18. Chapter 18

"Where are you going, Nik?"

Klaus rolled his eyes then leaned in to give his little witch a kiss on her cheek. "I'm just going to get some air."

"Mhmm." Bonnie returned the kiss and playfully pushed him towards the door. "Stay out of trouble."

"I will."

"Don't threaten anyone."

Klaus placed a hand over his dead heart. "I wouldn't dare."

Bonnie scoffed then thought for a moment. "And don't kill anyone." A small smile tugged at the corner of Klaus' sinister red lips. "Klaus…" The smile split into a maniacal grin as he walks out their bedroom. Bonnie's insides twisted uncomfortably seeing the sight. "I mean it, Nik!"

"I know, I know, I know!" Klaus said from the other side of the door.

Each step he took heading towards the front door, her worry grew. Then it finally clicked for the witch. What Bonnie was about to do she knew Klaus was going to be pissed. She pinched her eyes closed and said a quick prayer. "Elijah!"

"I will make sure he stays out of trouble, Bonnie." Elijah said from the living room.

"Is this really necessary?" She heard Klaus growl angrily.

"I'll come too." Kol volunteered. Coming from his room, he stopped to give Bonnie a kiss on her head. "I'll keep him in line, little witch." He winked then left out the room.

"Bonnie!" Klaus hollered for her.

"Where are we going?" Rebekah peeked out the door from Freya's room.

"Are they getting something to eat?" Freya asked the blonde vampire as she put on her earrings.

"Are we going out to eat?" Rebekah repeated the question.

"Bonnie!" Klaus shouted again.

"I can go for something to eat." Finn stood from his seat. "Gia?"

The young vampire shrugged putting down her violin. "I'm in."

"No your not!" Klaus pinned his sister-in-law an irate glare.

"Don't be such a grouch, Klaus. Elijah, could you…?" The Original already was behind her helping her put on her jacket.

Elijah kissed the nape of her neck then glared at his brother, who was pacing back and forth in front of the staircase. "Really Niklaus, must you carry on with your dramatics?"

Klaus abruptly stopped his pacing clearly flabbergasted by his brother's words. "My dramatics? My dramatics!" No. Klaus would not put out his frustrations on Elijah when the author of his anger was directly above him. "Bonnie, get down here you evil witch!"

The Bennett witch was shaking with laughter as she was texting Damon inviting him and Stefan out to eat. The Salvatores were already in the car.

"Were you just texting someone?" Klaus was already heading up the stairs. "You invited someone didn't you?"

Before Bonnie could respond, Rebekah intervened. "So, we are going out to eat?"

"No we're not." Klaus glared heatedly up at his sister halfway up the steps.

Rebekah leaned over the banister returning the same glare. "Why are you so angry? You're the one invited us."

"I didn't invite anyone!"

Rebekah ignored her brother and turned to Bonnie. "Is Marcel coming?"

Bonnie grinned happily wiggling her phone in the air. "He is now."

"Davina is on her way as well!" Kol yelled from downstairs.

"Bonnie." Klaus sighed her name pinching the bridge of nose.

"Freya, did you text Grams and my mom yet?"

"Abby and Sheila said they're five minutes away."

"Bonnie!"

Bonnie turned to a furious Original Hybrid standing by their bedroom door. She started walking towards him while shrugging on her black leather jacket desperately holding in her laughter.

When she stood in front of Klaus, she leaned her full weight against him, hugging him tightly to her. "I'm sorry."

"Liar! You're not."

Bonnie body shook with laughter burying her face in her husband's chest. He was right. She wasn't sorry at all. She found this whole situation hilarious. She moved her arms from around Klaus' waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed along side his stubbled chin hoping it would ease him. It didn't.

"At least I know you won't kill anyone."

"Don't be sure about that." Klaus replied bitterly already planning to punish his family and his treacherous wife in some way.

Bonnie stood on her tippy toes to kiss the pout off his lips. When it didn't go away she gave him more kisses whispering her apologies and admitting she was indeed a awful evil conniving witch.

Just when Klaus was about to forgive Bonnie -

"Kai is here!" Gia announced from downstairs.

Klaus' irritation and ire quickly returned. He hated Kai. "I want a divorce."

Ready to start another ongoing rant, he stops. A little smile hinted on his lips as he watched his wife's head fall back in laughter. It was a beautiful sight seeing her so carefree. Damn that witch.

Not able to help himself, he kissed her throat then crooked chin then cheeks and eyes. "I'm still mad at you." He muttered against her eyelid. Bonnie brought him in for another quick kiss. When she broke away, her eyes were shining with great happiness. Klaus saw the gleam in her cat like green eyes. His dead heart instantly melted.

"I love you, Mr. Mikaelson."

Klaus bumped his nose into Bonnie's small one. He took a moment to let himself be wrapped up in his wife's contentment and love, completely ignoring the loud commotion from downstairs. He was only here with his heart. His little witch. His Bonnie.

"I love you too, Mrs. Mikaelson.'

Klaus slanted his mouth against Bonnie's, letting themselves get lost in the soft languid kiss…

Too bad it didn't last long.

"The pair of you stick your tongues back in your atrocious mouths so we can bloody leave!" Rebekah childishly crosses arms and stomped her foot. "Kai is getting on my last nerve and I'm hungry."

Kai who was comfortably lying his head on Gia's lap and legs on Freya's, gave the Original a bewildered look. "What did I do?"

"Bonnie!"

 **This was waaaay to much fun to write :) Reviews are welcomed**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Some Bonkai :)**

"Why...just...why, Kai?"

Kai swerved his head around staring at his girlfriend as if she grew another head. "What do you mean why? It's snow."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I know it's snow, Kai. What I don't know is why my boyfriend is being a four year old while he's twenty something." She stopped and pretend to think mockingly. "Correction, forty something-"

"That's was so unnecessary -"

" - old man -"

"And harsh!" Kai hand flew to his chest shocked and somewhat hurt. "You know I'm insecure about the age thing."

"- is eating snow." She finally finished.

"Why are you so grouchy around Christmas time?" Kai shook head. "I don't understand. This particular holiday was made to be cheerful. You're the opposite of cheerful. You're uncheeriful."

"That's not even a word."

"Not the point. The point is that you're so sour on this joyful time of year."

"What's so joyful about it? A fat man breaking an entry into people's homes eating cookies and milk doesn't seem strange to you?"

"No." Kai wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist bringing her closer to him. "The big guy got to eat too. I mean he goes around the world in one night, Bonnie. Come on. Give him a break."

"What about those Gremlins?"

"They're elves, Bonnie."

"They creep me out."

"Okay." The Gemini Coven leader kissed her nose. "What about the Christmas tree, huh? Christmas trees are nice, right?"

"They stink and cleaning up the green pine thing-ies are a pain."

"Decorations?"

"Too much money and sucks when you have to take everything back down."

"Christmas dinner?"

"Too much of a hassle."

"Not even for the sake of Christmas ham?"

"I'm vegan."

"Who are you?"

Bonnie snickered into his black wool coat. Her cheek rested on his shoulder enjoying his scent. She never knew how to describe the peculiar aroma. The thing she did know it was Kai and she loved it. I was weird sounding to her at first but at the same time she knew it made perfect sense. Malachi Parker was an unique character. Even how they met was unique. So, the Bennett witch would expect the trait would reflect every aspect him.

Bonnie leaned up and kissed his chin. She loved that he was growing a light beard. She loved even more the feel of his scruff against her lips. The roughness against her softness drove her crazy and he knew it. Bonnie kissed his jugular then repeatedly against his cheek. The action caused a deep chuckle from him sending shivers down her spine.

Verdant eyes met stormy grayish-blue ones. "I love you."

Kai heart clenched tightly.

Every time…

Every single time…

Every single time he hear those three words it drove him insane.

Mad with rage and mad with want. Many contradiction emotions actually. Kai could never understand how he got _the_ Bonnie Sheila Bennett. A Bennett witch _**period**_ for that matter. She was so full of light, charm, and grace. Here Kai was the complete opposite. Well…he had charm, but everything else, no. Well actually…yeah, nevermind.

There were many things that could be said about Malachi Parker, and they weren't exactly nice or painted into a pretty picture. Sociopath was one of them along with murderer, which in his case was not a lie. His hands were stained but this woman in front of him wasn't afraid to touch them, to rub his knuckles, to kiss his inner palm ever so gently as she was doing now. There were times when Kai actually hated the witch. He hated that she had control of him. With one bat of an eye, he was hers and he let it happen. Bonnie had his heart in the palm of her hand to do whatever she wished. She could crush it to dust at any second at any time and he would be useless to prevent it.

Kai hated that type of power she had looming over him but he loved her so damn much.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair at all.

Kai could feel his resentment and ire inside him churn wickedly. Damn this woman.

Before his inner monster could stretch it's tentacles, he caught himself staring at Bonnie leaning her head back letting her chocolate hair fall from her shoulders. It was the most ethereal thing he ever witnessed. White flurries nestled in her locks and kissed her face. Just like that, his anger melted away. See? Simply maddening. Everything about the Bennett woman was maddening. How could he go from hot to cold so fast? How could she instantly melt his heart just by one action. She was so beautiful and the beast had her wrapped within its arms and claws embedded in her back.

"You drive me insane." Kai gritted out.

Though serious about his statement, Bonnie laughed. She lifts her head, gazing up at him, warmth in her eyes and smile. Damn this woman. Damn this woman. Damn this woman.

"You know you say that a lot." She pointed out.

"That's because Miss Bennett you do."

Bonnie tilted her head to the side pouting cutely. "Should I save you the trouble and leave then?"

Something twisted inside the witch hearing her say those words. It didn't sit right with him at all. The thought made him angrier than he was before. Already he could feel those tentacles expanding.

Kai swallowed the lump in his throat as he keeps down the monster inside. "Stay."

The hilarity Bonnie had before bubbled down hearing the seriousness in her lover's voice. "Kai...what's wrong?"

Kai shook his head ignoring her question. He couldn't begin to answer that question, not correctly anyway. He only Bonnie down pressing his forehead against hers breathing in and out slowly. "Stay."

"Hey," Bonnie gloved hand touched his red cold cheek. "Are you alright?"

Kai took a breath letting the cold December air saturate in his lungs. He said nothing but nodded his head against hers to let her know he was alright..for the moment.

The witch didn't like the sudden change of mood. She didn't know what was happening but she knew she had to fix it. Bonnie bit her lower lip tasting the crystallize flurry. Then it finally hit her. She knew exactly what to do. She leaned away from Kai's face looking up at the cloudy grey sky. Bonnie already knew she was going to regret this soon as she opened her mouth.

Kai's eyebrows pinched together clearly confused when he saw Bonnie pull away from him. For a second he thought he finally scared her away but that thought quickly vanished once he figured out what she was about to do.

No…

No way…

She wouldn't…

She wouldn't dare…

She would...

And she did!

Did his eyes deceive him? Did he just watched Bonnie the Grinch-no-having cheer-scrooge-santa hating-Bennett catch a snowflake in her mouth?

Laughter bubbled inside him and soon spilled out loudly. When he felt Bonnie trying to angrily pull free from him, the coven leader tightened his grip.

"Let me go, Kai."

"Wait a minute, wait." Another wave of laughter hit him.

"Get off me, Kai! Kai, let go. Let g-" Words, embarrassment, and wroth had ceased and resisted from Bonnie when soft pink lips pressed against hers. Bonnie's tensed body loosened and she moulded herself into Kai's.

Their lips meshed and sucked against each other wildly. Kai hands roamed up and down her back while Bonnie's gloved hands ran through his hair. She was on cloud nine. Her feet couldn't touch the ground…literally. Kai had his witch hoisted up in his arms, chest against chest. Mouth against mouth. It was truly extraordinary and earth shattering. The woman knew exactly how to turn his world upside down. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Kai was the first to break away from the kiss. The cold air burned his throat and lungs as he breathed in much needed oxygen. Looking at his flushed woman, he could tell she needed a breather as well. Gratification and lust roared through him that he was the one that made Bonnie like this and he would be the **only** one.

Kai kissed Bonnie lips then nose then another heated kiss. Bonnie didn't mind one bit. Kai broke away staring down lovingly at his woman. "You know you just ate snow right?" He questioned still out of breath from the intense kiss. "Like literally ate snow."

"I know."

"Like…you ate snow. Hating Christmas Bonnie ate snow."

"Yes, Kai." Bonnie's jaw ticked. She was losing her patience. "I know."

"Do you even know what snowflakes are?"

"Kai -"

"It's pollen or tiny particles of earth crystallized."

"Kai -"

"Which means you just ate dirt."

"Ew! Kai -"

Before she could go off on him, Kai swooped in for another long kiss but this time tenderly. Not able to stay in one place, Kai made sure to kiss ever line, dip, curve, and crease on his lady's face.

The barrage of kisses drained Bonnie's annoyance into a fit of laughter. "Alright, alright, alright!" Bonnie giggled.

Kai kissed her lips one last time before staring into her warm fern green eyes full of happiness and love. He didn't know if he deserved her or why or when he would come to peace with it, but he definitely knew one thing…

"God, I love you."

Bonnie lips split into a wide grin. That smile was everything to him. "I love you too."

Kai pressed his cold nose against hers and Bonnie pressed back. He loved this moment. He would be a fool to ruin it…but he just had to ask.

"Do you love me so much that you would eat snow for me again?"

Bonnie forehead crinkled. "Never again. That was a once in a life time thing, Kai. I will never do that again." The elder witch made a face. "I mean it."

"Oh come on, Bonnie." He finally placed her feet on the ground. "One more time?"

"No."

"You looked so cute though."

"Kai, I swear -"

"Okay, okay, okay, I'll leave it alone."

"Good." Bonnie grabbed his hand into hers. "Let's go. I'm getting cold."

Kai let his witch lead him home to their cottage. It was a quiet journey. However, halfway home he couldn't help himself.

"Just one more time?"

"No!"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: One of my top five drabbles that I absolutely adore. It was such a pleasure writing Klaus' Daddy/Daughter day**

 **Please enjoy :)**

"You're lucky you're my daughter and I'm going along with this charade."

Aurora pinched her eyebrows together as she stared up at her daddy. She take the miniature porcelain tea cup from his hand and pushed away her mommy's homemade beignets. "You're lucky I invited you to my tea party. Not everyone can get in you know." The young hybrid sassily told her grouch of a father.

The Original couldn't help but to chuckle at his princess' narrowed glare and furrowed tiny eyebrows. "You're right." He pulled his little one into his arms and kissed her dimpled cheek. "I am honored you invited me to your extravagant tea party." Aurora pushed her lip out into a pout, not believing her daddy sugar coated words. Klaus poked her bottom lip playfully. "There's no need for that. Put that away." Aurora did as her daddy said, but still on the oust with him.

Klaus turned her around so her back was pressed against his chest and placed his chin on her tiny shoulder. "I love the spread you laid out for us. It almost looks like mommy's when she have tea with her coven or your godmother."

Aurora turned to her daddy, eyes sparkling with excitement when he mentioned the resemblance to her mother's fine China. "Mommy had asked the craftsmen, Mr. Meng, to make me the same China sets she has for my tea parties."

"Did you say thank you to Mr. Meng for making them for you?"

Aurora nodded her head. "Mhmm. He said I could come to his shop next time mommy pick up her next set. He said I could pick a pattern and he'll make a tea set for my birthday."

"Then you should make him one of your special flower arrangements you like to make, to show him your gratitude."

The little one gasped liking the idea. "Can I, daddy?"

"You have to ask your mother if you could pick some flowers from her garden."

"I can ask mommy to help me make treats for Mrs. Meng so she can have some with her afternoon tea she has with mommy when she visits."

Klaus kissed the top of his daughter's mass of curls that slightly tickled his nose. "That's a brilliant idea. Now," He nudged his little girl forward. "May I have some tea, please?"

Aurora placed the tea cup in front of him and placed a saucer plate with miniature buttermilk biscuits and crumpets. "You wants some honey for your biscuits, daddy?"

"No thank you, sweetheart. Can I pour you some tea?"

"Yes you may." She tucked her blue and white tea dress Aunt Gigi brought her and sat down between her daddy and Mrs. Cuddles. "Can you pour some for Mrs. Cuddles too?"

"Of course." Klaus finished pouring his daughter's tea then moved to Mrs. Cuddles' cup.

"Don't forget Mr. Cuddles."

Klaus inwardly cringed. He side eyed the chocolate brown bear next to Mrs. Cuddles. He hated that bear. Not the actual bear but the person who brought the stuffed creature.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure Mr. Cuddles doesn't want any tea. Perhaps a juice box."

Aurora folded her tiny arms over her chest. "Daddy, we talked about this." And they did at least twenty times. This was the twenty first. "Mrs. Cuddles have to be with Mr. Cuddles."

"He doesn't." He didn't mean to sound firm but he was annoyed with the thing. His reason for hating it was -

"But Mr. Damon brought it for me."

THAT! That was the reason!

Damon Salvatore brought his daughter (without his permission!) the damn bear for her third birthday. Aurora went through the roof when the Salvatore pulled out the stuff animal. What made it worse was she had gotten the bear after Klaus gave her his present, which was a white gold charm bracelet.

He watched in horror as his daughter dropped the charm bracelet on the couch to run to the vile thing. It was as if time slowed down. It was torture.

"She ran to it, Bonnie." Klaus complained to wife that night in the sanctuary of their bedroom. "Ran to it."

"Nik, if you don't let me and our unborn baby sleep in peace, I'll put you through your final death." He didn't, of course. Marriage was a wonderful thing.

Aurora never parted with the bear since she got it and Klaus hated it. "Love, what happened to the one I brought you?"

Aurora frowned deeper. "He's in my room."

"Don't you think little Klaus deserve some tea too?"

"His name is NOT little Klaus. His name is Wolfkin and he's not allowed to have tea with us."

Klaus brows furrowed. "Why not?"

"Because he bit Mr. Cuddles."

"Did he really?" Klaus didn't even pretend to hide his smile.

"It's not funny, daddy. Mr. Cuddles was in the hospital for weeks. He barely survived."

 _Serves the vile thing right_ , Klaus thought to himself.

Aurora patted her daddy's cheek. "Daddy, are you still upset that Wolfkins and Mrs. Cuddles got a divorce?"

Klaus pouted that rivalled his little girl's. "Maybe." He muttered lowly.

Aurora huffed but stood from her seat to wrap her tiny arms around Klaus' neck. "Silly, daddy. You already got your Mrs. Cuddles."

That made the hybrid shake with hollering laughter. His little girl knew him so well, all his children did. How did a monster like him ever get such precious treasures as his four little ones? Klaus held Aurora closer and kissed the top of her dark curls. He breathed in deeply taking in her scent. She smelled of sunlight and wild flowers. She was in her mother's garden today.

Another chuckle shook through him making Aurora body can shake with him. "You're right, sweetheart. But do you know who you are to me?"

Aurora leaned away from him to stare up at her daddy. "I'm your little princess."

"And?"

"Little lady bug."

"And?"

"Apple cheeks."

"Your Cousin Lulu is the only one that calls you that. What else?"

Aurora took a moment to think about it puffing her cheeks out. "Oh!"

"Figured it out, did you?" She nodded her head. "What is it?"

"I'm daddy's little girl!"

"Correct." Klaus stood from seat and brought his little one with him. "Let's get your mother and siblings to join us for tea. I Lucas and Henrik are done with their studies and your mother should be back from seeing Mr. Vincent and the covens. They would appreciate your lovely spread you laid out."

"Okay, daddy." Aurora buried her face in her father's neck as she runs her tiny fingers on his fuzzy cotton sweater.

Klaus turned to leave his study but not before he sneakily kick Mr. Cuddles off his chair. At the last minute Aurora seen the injured bear on the floor. "Daddy, Mr. Cuddles fell off his chair!"

"He'll survive. Besides," Klaus looked down at her worried face. His little one was so precious. "He survived a werewolf bite."

"That's true." Aurora laid back on her daddy's shoulder clutching his fuzzy sweater. "Mr. Cuddles gone through worse to protect Mrs. Cuddles."

Klaus arched his eyebrow. "He didn't have my bite yet."

Aurora sprung her head up with a face that would have put the fear of God in him. He have seen that expression many times from his wife. His daughter have perfected the scowl in her early age. Bonnie would be proud.

"Daddy, stop it."

Klaus let a maniacal grin spread across his face. He couldn't help snickering evilly into his daughter's hair as he imagine doing harmful and damaging things to the cretin named Mr. Cuddles. "No promises, sweetheart." He kissed her little button nose. "You know daddy can get quite jealous."

 **Petty Daddy Klaus is the best Klaus lol. Reviews are welcomed**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Bonnie and her Super Magical Friends Pt. 2**

"So, you say you know this werewolf that could help with our infestation."

Bonnie nodded without looking at her hybrid husband beside her. "I do."

Klaus sneered. "What makes them qualified?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes but kept focusing on the humming voices behind the door in front of her. She didn't have time for this. "Nik, please -"

"How do you know this, what do you call it?" He rubbed at his chin comically. "Ah yes! The _True_ Alpha." Klaus leaned forward. "How do you know him and how long have you've known him?" He pushed. He did not like his wife knowing so many powerful supernatural men, and a alpha at that. He already had to worry about a certain Wolf King's affections for his little witch. He didn't need another. "Why should I trust this child?"

Bonnie sighed rubbing at her temple. Why did she have to marry such a frustrating man? It was a miracle she wasn't tearing her hair out. "Because I know him, Klaus." She finally met Klaus' furious gaze. "I know him…and I trust him." She turned back to the blood red double doors.

A small smirk pulled at her lips thinking about the young alpha. She remembered the first time she met Scott McCall. It was at a Witch Summit, her very first one. She was invited by the Valhalla Coven's leader, Nora. The witch was a pain in the Bennett-Mikaelson woman's side when they first met (still so in many ways than before).

Nora Erikson was a piece of work. So much work that she wanted to strangle her…but within time, Bonnie couldn't help but to find a kinship within the coven leader. A kinship so strong that Bonnie soon seen Nora as another sister figure alongside her cousin Lucy. She forcefully became a part of the family. The Bennett-Mikaelson children knew her as tante Norrie and an annoyance to Klaus every time she visited them from Norway.

But anyways, Nora invited Bonnie to her first Witch Summit and was introduced to a druid named Deaton. It was then she met Scott. Bonnie didn't know why a werewolf was at a Witch Summit or why the druid protected him so, or why she even cared to begin with. She was simply fascinated by the thought of it and made her more curious of the werewolf, especially his pack.

Scott was with a slightly hyper odd human fellow named Stiles. He was…different but Bonnie could see a darkness churning insider of him, a darkness that Bonnie made sure to watch out for the rest of the night. Another werewolf stood behind Scott. He was quite handsome, but uncomfortably stoic. Bonnie could see sadness in his eyes. He was rough on the outside, but soon as Scott called his name, Derek, the roughness somewhat eased and his eyes softened. Interesting. And then there was the youngest of the pack standing closely next to Scott. Bonnie knew instantly that the young one was Scott's beta. The young werewolf had big eyes, taking everything in. He was new to the supernatural world, she could tell. He was full of wonderment and fear. He didn't understand what everything meant but by the way his alpha clasps his shoulder shaking the tremor from the young beta, Bonnie could tell he was in good hands.

Bonnie watched as everyone at the summit cling unknowingly to the True Alpha. Whether it was from his words or his laid back presence, he had every witch attention. She felt a brightness in the young werewolf. A brightness that warmed her skin and seeped through her pores. He was different than any other werewolf she met before. Bonnie felt compelled to know more about the then teenager…and she did. Five long years of friendship had passed rapidly.

Their pairing was quite helpful as well. Having a True Alpha beside her touring through unknown pack territory and hopeful alliances on the West Coast did wonders. And having not only a Bennett witch, but being the friend of the Mother of New Orleans, wife of the Original Hybrid certainly had its perks naturally and supernaturally. Bonnie remembered fondly telling Scott about her life in New Orleans and her stature a year later since they met. The teenager almost fell over. Mouth gaped, puppy brown eyes wide with fear and awe. She only laughed at the cute expression tapping lightly his slanted jaw that matches hers to close his mouth.

She had to do same thing when he met her four hybrid children when she took them to Beacon Hill to meet up with the pack, Nora, and Deaton. Lucas was fascinated with meeting and seeing the behaviour of another alpha other than his father's. Henrik was Deaton's shadow for the whole trip catching ever drop of knowledge from the druid. Aleksander was being his happy self. Laying on the Mikaelson flirty charm with the girls of the pack showing off his deep dimples every which way and tucking his head cutely into Bonnie's neck as he giggles. And then there was Aurora….

Well that was a bit of a touchy subject for the witch. To see her Sweet Pea blush from top to bottom when Scott kneeled to greet the tiny princess. Bonnie almost choked on her drink when she saw it. The sight of her daughter having her first crush almost killed her. Thank Goddess Scott was clueless and thank goodness Klaus said no to meeting the supernatural community in Beacon Hills. Because if Klaus knew his little girl, his princess, his lady bug had a crush on Scott, he would tear the werewolf into pieces and ground and set fire to his remains until he ceased to exist. If Klaus didn't get him, her uncles and Marcel would.

Bonnie grinned at the thought of her friend and the surviving Pack of Beacon Hills. "I trust him, Nik." She said once again. She turned to her husband and fell into him. "So I expect you to trust me."

Klaus stared down at his little witch. "You infuriate me like no other."

Bonnie shrugged nonchalantly knowing it was fairly true. "It's a part of my charm."

Klaus snorted. "Why did I marry such a woman?" He bent down to kiss her small nose then plump lips. "I trust you." And he meant it. He might not trust or care for this Scott McCall, but he trust his little wife with all his dead heart. "And I trust your judgement."

Klaus swore he felt his dead heart slam against his ribs when he saw Bonnie give him one his favorite smiles. The smile where that matches her eyes as she looked at him like he was her whole world.

Bonnie stood on her tippy toes to kiss Klaus soundly against his red lips. She moved to step away but her insatiable husband had other ideas. He pressed Bonnie's body to his, wrapping his arms around her curvy waist melding his lips with hers. His tongue slips leisurely inside her mouth. Bonnie instantly melted into him more leaving no space between them. She almost forgot they were about to take down a murderous alpha that had a hundred or more blood hungry werewolves behind the red door.

Carefully not to drop the sage that was currently keeping the werewolves from catching on to their scent and hearing their conversation, Bonnie moved away from Klaus. She giggled when she noticed the pout on her husband's lips. "Later, Nik." She promised giving him a quick kiss. "We have company."

Within seconds they heard the ding of the elevator. To Klaus' disappointment Bonnie pulled herself away from him walking briskly to the opening elevator.

"Scott McCall." Bonnie jumped into her friend's arms. "I missed you." She whispered softly.

Scott squeezed her into his famous bear hugs. "I missed you too, B."

The two broke away grinning at each other. It really have been awhile since they last spoke. The last she heard, Scott and the pack was dealing with the Dread Doctors and the beast. She wanted to help her friend but she had her own troubles to deal with in her city. She was happy he and the others were alive and well.

Bonnie stood in front of her friend then turned to the person beside him. "And you brought a friend."

The stranger nudged Scott aside to meet the beautiful woman before him. He didn't miss Scott's snort when he did so. He simply ignored the young wolf. He had a queen to greet. " _Miss_ Bennett, I -"

"It's _Mrs_ , pup." Klaus stepped forward standing beside Bonnie. "Not miss. Mrs. Bennett. Mikaelson."

The stranger only smiled tightly at Klaus then softly when his attention back to Bonnie. "My mistake. Mrs. Bennett-Mikaelson," He reached out for Bonnie's unoccupied hand and kissed the back of it. His lips tingled as felt the Bonnie's magic strumming in her blood. Not to Klaus' liking, he took his time removing his lips from Bonnie's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you again."

"Again?" Klaus parroted comically. He then narrowed his eyes at the stranger, eyes covered by black sunglasses. Who the bloody hell was this, he thought. "Bonnie."

His wife simply ignored him and smiled brightly at the elder werewolf. "Hello again, Deucalion." She slips her hands out of his intimate hold. "Stop teasing my husband or I let him tear into you."

Deucalion fleetingly glanced at the irate hybrid. "He could try." He arched his eyebrow smugly. "Even if he did end up killing me, which is highly unlikely," He glanced at Bonnie up and down appreciating everything his newly healed eyes could take in. The witch was beautiful. "It would he worth it, my queen."

Before Klaus could dig his hand into the insolent werewolf's chest to snatch out his heart, Bonnie grabbed his and Scott's hand pulling them to the double doors. "None of that Deucalion. You're a guest in my city. I would hate to see that handsome face marred and disfigured because you decided to be your all too sarcastic charming self. Time to get serious."

Witch, hybrid, and the werewolves stood in front of the doors leading to their night of fun.

"Well," Scott started, staring down at Bonnie. "Should we knock?"

He watched Bonnie's eyes turned an eerie malachite, glowing brightly with excitement but feigning boredom. She shrugged as she picked at her nails. "If we must."

Scott shrugged. "Let's say hello then."

And the greeting was a spectacular one as four legs lifted from the floor kicking down the red door meeting the crowded suite.

Deucalion was the first to step inside the suite grinning malevolently, eyes bleeding red through his dark shades and nails growing into claws. "Hello, gentlemen."

"Deucalion." Scott called out in warning to his lover. "Don't kill them."

"That goes for you too, Nik." Bonnie crossed her arms tightly over her chest tapping her foot. She didn't like the sick glee on her husband's face.

The Original Hybrid and Demon Werewolf stared behind the two behind them then at each other. Deucalion gestured Klaus to go first.

Klaus stepped forward as the wild wolves and their alpha stepped forward. His fangs lengthened and eyes glowed yellow while black veins protrude around his face. This was going the be fun. "I'll try my best, love."

He wasn't and he didn't.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Excuse any misspellings. ENJOY :)**

"I hate…this staircase, Nik." Bonnie cringed as she stared up the white winding staircase with overly huge flourished designs. The look of it made the witch itch.

"Oh, I don't know." Klaus leaned over the railing to look up at the spiraling staircase. "I think it has a certain charm."

Bonnie rolled her eyes then lazily gazed back at the God awful stairway. "I hate it."

"Well it's not yours, is it?" Klaus said smartly. "Why are you going about these stairs anyway?"

The witch only shrugged. "Just thinking out loud. Where's Elijah and Gia? They're supposed to be meeting us here to talk to the owner of this gaudy house."

"Now the house is gaudy?" Klaus arched his eyebrow comically. "First the over spacious courtyard. Then the horrid tiling floors. The scratchy furniture. The ugly stairwell. Now the whole house, Bonnie?" He tsked his wife. "What a rude guest you are."

"I'm not being rude. I'm being honest."

"You are being rude and, as I daughter put it, a big meany." Klaus bumped Bonnie's shoulder with his.

Bonnie's mouth was left agape hearing such nonsense. "I am not a big meany."

"You are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"God, I thought I was hearing Aurora and Henrik arguing." Gia snickered as she walked into the foyer with Elijah in tow.

"Where do you think our niece and nephew get it from?" Elijah jested with a hint of a smile on his lips. "Sister." He leaned over to kiss Bonnie's cheek. "Brother." He nodded towards Klaus.

"Daayan (witch)," Gia embraced Bonnie giving her a long awaited hug. The couple haven't been around the Bennett-Mikealson house lately and they've been greatly missed. "I missed you."

"I missed you too!" Bonnie broke away wanting to see her friend's face. "The kids are going to go insane when they find out you're in town."

"They already know."

"Aurora?"

"Aurora." Gia nodded. "Lucas and Henrik have been texting Elijah non stop asking can they spend the night while Rori wants to have teatime later on."

Bonnie pinched the bridge of her nose shaking her head but she couldn't keep the smile off her face. Her children were something else.

"Now, as to why we are here in this…" Elijah took in their surroundings. "Garish…lurid…disgusting house."

"Thank you!" Bonnie hollered in gratification. "Did you see the courtyard?"

"Hideous." Elijah huffed in laughter when Bonnie wrapped her tiny arms around him. He didn't miss the look of disdain from his brother. "And these stairs are unnecessarily unattractive."

"I don't know…" Gia touched the smooth dark railing. "I think it looks nice."

Klaus grinned manically taking Gia into his side. "You always were my favorite."

"Gia," Bonnie frowned. "You can't be serious."

"What? I like it. I mean the house is a bit out there -"

"Way out there!"

"- BUT…it has a charm to it."

Klaus gave Bonnie a snide grin that screamed. "I told you so." The witch plucked her no good husband's nose. "Hush. And you," She pointed to Gia. "Should be ashamed. And you," She then pointed to Elijah. "Married her, so you have some blame."

"There's nothing wrong with the house." Gia laughs.

"It's abysmal." Elijah stresses to his wife.

"It's alluring." Klaus steps in. "And if either of you had a slither of inventive and perceptive eye for art as Gia and I have, you both would know the beauty of this house."

"Beauty!" Bonnie balked. "What's wrong with you?"

"Niklaus are you ill?"

"Are you blind?" Gia counters Elijah. "It's different, captivating, aesthetic -"

"- overreaching, unappealing, unspeakably repellant." Elijah continued as he straightened his tie in the wall mirror. "Shall I go on?"

Gia shook her head making her wild ponytail sway back and forth. "You guys suck and have no taste."

"Or sense of artistic grandeur." Klaus moves to stand in front of Bonnie. "But it's alright, sweetheart. I still love you."

"You're full of it, you know that?" Bonnie gives Klaus a peck on his lips. "Artistic grandeur my ass." She mutters as she gives him another peck.

"It seems we met our matches, Bonnie." Elijah pulls Gia to his side kissing the side of her head then lips. "No matter how grand their bad tastes exceeds."

"Still a lovely house." Gia snuggles deeper into Elijah's embrace.

"There is nothing lovely and/or have any sense of love in this house, my darling Gia."

Gia opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

To the side, they see an elderly women in her gold and brightly green robe with a matching headdress crowning her long silvery waist length hair, standing on the spiraling stairs peering down at the two couples wearing a deep scowl on her face.

"Madam Kaiser," Bonnie turned to the elder witch. "We didn't -"

"If you don't mind, I would like to proceed upstairs to my study where we can converse about the merging of the Savannah and New Orleans witches…" Her lips turned down more. "Instead of yapping about the exterior and interior of my great grandmother's house."

Without another word and not waiting for them to follow, Madam Kaiser stomped her way up the spiraling staircase leaving the two Originals in a quiet fit of amusement and heavy peeling laughter from Gia and Bonnie.

They all agreed that this would be a successful meeting.

 **Some marriage couple fluff ;) Gia and Bonnie interactions make my heart soar.**

 **The actual picture of the staircase is on my tumblr along with this drabble.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: One of my favorites to write! LIKE AH MAH GAWD! Please enjoy**

"There she is...Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie didn't dare look up. Her eyes remained on the words of Octavia E. Butler. She refused to let her attention stray. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

"Or..." He came towards Bonnie leisurely walking towards her. "Or is it Bonnie Mikaelson? Or even…" The stranger pointed at her. "Mother of New Orleans or whatever other ridiculous titles your followers give you."

Bonnie continued to ignore her uninvited guest and turned to the next page of her book.

"So stubborn." The stranger finally came to a stop in front of the witch. "Do you mind?" Bonnie remained silent. The stranger licked their teeth then let out a humorless chuckle. "I said…" They snatched the book out of Bonnie's hand, forcing her to look up at them. Fierce malachite eyes glowed in the dimly lit room. Something stirred in their belly when Bonnie's eyes made contact with theirs. "Do you mind?" They nodded towards the chair in front of her.

Bonnie bit the inside of her cheek holding off what she really wanted to say. She couldn't lose control. Not with him. He was the only one that could get Bonnie to act out of character. She didn't like it.

She leaned back in her husband's chair staring up at her 'guest' and for the life kf her, she couldn't understand why he was here. In her house. In her city. He was never supposed to come here. The last time they saw each other, they were almost tearing each other apart, physically and emotionally.

"I thought I told you stay away from me." Bonnie finally spoke jutting her rebellious crooked chin. "You promised. You said you would -"

"Uh uh." The male shook his head as casually unbutton his black suit jacket, sitting down in the chair before her. "I never promised you that. You told me to stay away but not forever."

"Well, that's what I meant."

"I would never agreed to do such a thing. You know I would never do that. I lo -"

"Don't." Bonnie held up her hand. "Just don't, okay."

They sighed deeply, irritated that she wouldn't let him say it. He wanted to say it anyway, because it was true. He was in love with Bonnie Bennett and she loved him too. She never admit it to him, but he knew.

Instead of forcing the subject like he should have, he turned over Bonnie's book to see the cover. "Parable of the Sower. You still have this?"

Bonnie stared crossly at him as her long candy red nails dug into the green cushions of Klaus' favorite chair. Her eyes finally fell down to the book in their hands. A hint of a smile pulled at her lips. "It was a gift, wasn't it."

"Do you still have all my gifts? Like the necklace I gave you?" He smiled menacingly.

"Are you going to tell me why you're in my house, demon?"

"Now, now, Bumble Bee -"

"Don't call me that."

"I'll call you whatever I want." The stranger spoke chillingly.

Bonnie looked to the side, inwardly checking herself taking easy breaths. Seeing him was making her feel overwhelmed. She hated feeling this way when around him. It pissed her off. She needed him gone. Gone from her home. Gone from her city. Gone from her life for good.

After taking another breath, Bonnie was ready to talk. "I have a family."

"I know. I seen them." Bitterness coated his tongue when he thought about the three young hybrids. And I see you have one on the way." He lowered his eyes to Bonnie's flat stomach. It was only a week ago Klaus and Bonnie found they were blessed with another child. "You don't waste any time do you? Shacking up with the Original Hybrid."

"Stop it."

"You aim big, don't you?""

That. Is. Enough." The male raised his hands in a surrendering manner when he felt the crackling of the Bennett witch's magic in the air. "Now," Bonnie started again. "Why are you here, Hernan?"

Hernan Alvarez, Bonnie's childhood friend and once lover, leaned forward taking in the lovely aroma of sunlight and wild flowers on her skin. "I love when you smell like that." He reached over to tuck a strand of Bonnie's hair behind her ear. "I remember when you used to be in Grams garden, helping her tend to her plants. You've always been so nurturing and loving to nature. My," He stroked her cheek. "Sweet," A thumb brushing over her plush lips. His body shivered when he remembered how they used to taste. "Bumble Bee."

Bonnie's heart burst from the touch and she hated it. She hated it and hated him. She removed his hand from her face ignoring the tingling that was left from his touch. "What do you want, Shades?"

The demon only smiled. "I want what I always wanted." He placed Bonnie's book on the side table then took off his glasses showing his silver irises clashing against the blackness of his sclera. "And what I want," he tucks his sunglasses in his breast pocket. "Is you." Hernan without warning pushed the little table to side of them and dragged Bonnie's chair towards him locking her in place. "I always want you."

"No. No you don't." Bonnie shook her head. "We were children Hernan. Children that didn't know any better. You might think you love me -"

"I love you." Shades told Bonnie fiercely. "I love you, Bonnie Bennett. Don't try to tell me different and don't pretend you don't love me too."

"I don't."

"Look me in my eyes and tell me that." Bonnie moved to turn her head, but Hernan caught her chin to keep those green eyes on him. "Look at me and tell me that. Tell me you don't still love me, Bonnie."

Bonnie felt the stinging in her eyes. She never could lie to him. "Shades, please -"

"Tell me!"

She didn't want this. She didn't want to be reminded of this…

"Tell me! Tell me you don't love me and mean it. I'll walk out of your life right now. You will never see or hear from me again." He leaned his face forward nuzzling into Bonnie's cheek. "Just tell me you don't love me anymore."

A lone tear fell down Bonnie cheek. She moved his face to hers, staring into those irises that always reminded her of starlight. She couldn't lie to him.

"I love you." Bonnie finally admitted. Hernan pressed against her closer.

"Tell me again." He whispered against her lips. He knew it. He always knew. Not loved, but love. "Please… Say it again. Tell me you love me again." The demon had been starving for hear those three words again. He needed her to say it again. He needed almost as much he needed oxygen to breathe. "Say it."

"I love you." Bonnie repeated once more. "I do love you and I always will." She shook her head as tears continued to fall. "But I love Klaus more."

"Bonnie -"

"I love him more, Hernan." She spoke firmly and truly. "I can't give him up. I won't. Not for anyone. Not even Grams could keep me away from him" Bonnie pulled his hand away from her chin but kept it in her hand. "I will always choose him." All the while she was saying this with complete eye contact. They never faltered from the demon's. She was telling the truth. Bonnie could never lie to him. She knew that and he knew that.

"I want you." Hernan muttered lowly. "I always…and always will want you." His chair and Bonnie's chair were adjacent to one another, making the demon impossibly close. Breaths mingled and noses brushed against one another. "Be mine, Bonnie. Be mine, again."

"You have to stop this." Bonnie took a shaky breath. She pushed herself away from him, exiting the intenseness of the raw atmosphere they created. "You have to stop, Hernan."

"You know I can't!"

"I suggest you try," The shadow from the far corner stepped into the light. "And succeed."

The demon grinned manically hearing the familiar voice behind him. "Niklaus Mikaelson." Shades leaned his head back to glare at the Original Hybrid standing by the door. "Welcome home. How was your visit to Mystic Falls?"

"Get out of my house." Klaus spat. "Before I rid of you permanently from your useless pathetic existence."

Shades sighed dramatically then turned back to Bonnie. "Touchy, isn't he?" He gave Bonnie a wink. "I'll see you soon."

"No." Bonnie shook her head. "You won't."

Shades snickered as he stood up from his chair. He took his time buttoning is suit jacket and fixing his cuffs. "Like I said, I'll see you soon. We have lots to discuss."

"You won't be saying much of anything if I rip your head off your shoulders." The Original Hybrid threatened stepping fully into the demon's space.

"You wouldn't do that, Klausy Klaus." Shades took his glasses out his pocket. "Not if you want to break the peace treaty Marcel have kept between him and my clan for centuries. I don't think you want a war. You have a family to think about. And Marcel -"

"I'm not Marcel." Klaus stepped closer into the demon's space, claws ready to strike at any moment.

"You're right." Shades puts on his sunglasses. "You're not Marcel. I like him. But you," He dangerously cocked his head to the side, silver eyes glowing through the blackness of his glasses. "You, I don't like."

"The feeling is mutual." Klaus gritted.

Shades smiled brightly at him then at Bonnie. "You know how to pick'em." He moved to touch Bonnie's cheek, but she ducked out of the way before he could. "You should come by the Wood sometime. Mama and Julie miss you."

Bonnie huffed hiding her smile thinking of Mama Alvarez and Julie, Hernan's little sister. She hadn't seen them since she was twelve. "Maybe."

Shades nodded his head. "Goodnight, Bumble Bee. Tell Mills I'll be seeing her and her stiff of a husband soon. Who knows," He grinned. "Maybe I'll get to see the Headless Horsemen." He turned towards Klaus and sneered at the Original walking passed him out the study. "Dog."

"Demon."

Shades chuckled darkly walking down the dark hallway until he merged into the shadows and out into the night. He would be back. Not for a while, but he would be back to New Orleans. He would back to take what was rightfully his, Original Hybrid be damned.

 **For those who don't know, Shades is one of the characters from the show Luke Cage (which is awesome and I recommend it!). It's Shades but in the Vampire Diaries world and in this world, Shades is a demon and Bonnie's first love and past that she never wants to revisit...like ever. However, Shades is not giving up on her. And yes! Bonnie, Abbie, and Hernan are childhood friends. Oh I love it! I hope you loved it too.**

 **Reviews are welcomed :)**


End file.
